


Don't Let Me Go

by ShujinGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Tears, a lot of tears, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGhost/pseuds/ShujinGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Kotarou and Kuroo Tetsuro have been best friends since primary school. They have so much feeling towards each other inside of them that they have no idea what to do, and the pressure of the world is not helping at all.</p><p>or </p><p>The Bokuroo story about Bokuto having some mental illness and hiding it from everyone that a friend asked me to write, but she actually asked for a dirty Bokuroo fic so I guess this is it. (Might make me cry while writing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Exact Point Where It Went Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of info, Kuroo is older than Bokuto because this is my story and it honestly has no actual reason but me laughing about him failing a grade on the second chapter. Also Bokuto has a sister named Kari (for sakes of the plot). 
> 
> If I mixup some Haikyuu backstory be free to correct me and I will make the corrections. 
> 
> Also yes, Kenma goes out, he doesn't stay inside his house, deal with it.

Bokuto was staring at Kuroo straight in the eye with tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to think about their last kiss, he couldn’t remember when it was; it must’ve been weeks ago, they had barely even hugged each other for a while. He was shaking now and he could not make himself speak, Kuroo had finished talking and had demanded an answer, but Bokuto couldn’t formulate words to say it. He wanted to tell him not to give up on him, that he would try harder next time. He would be more mature, he would talk about what was on his mind with him, but now he couldn’t. Bokuto was staring at Kuroo straight in the eye, and he was sure Kuroo could see the light turn off in his. He couldn’t breath normally anymore, his nose was stuffed. He couldn’t move. Kuroo shook his head with anger and walked past him, on his way to the door Bokuto heard his footsteps stop and his heart skipped a beat, but then as they resumed, all Bokuto could hear was the sound of every little piece of his heart shattering. 

He looked around the room, their room…his room. There was a photograph beside the nightstand; it lay broken in the floor. It was a picture of Kuroo and him a few months ago. How could something that seemed so perfect end just like that? He asked himself, but he knew the truth. It had not been out of nowhere. It had been his entire fault. If he had talked to Kuroo about everything he was feeling, their relationship wouldn’t have ended. He felt guilty because he had broken Kuroo’ heart. He cried that night, curled into himself and he sobbed even in his dreams. 

 

Kuroo walked away from the apartment after looking back a good three times. The tears had started to fall from his cheeks like waterfalls. He couldn’t stop them even if he looked up. There was a beautiful sky that night; a million starts and a full moon, but his day didn’t match it, and so he didn’t look up again while he walked to his friend’s flat. He took his phone out and checked if he had any messages or missed calls, he put it back and a second later he took it out again and doubled checked he had the sound on. He could feel the guilt invade him from head to toes. He didn’t want to fall out of love, it was never his intention. He was sure Bokuto had cheated; he had been so distant and barely spoke to him in the past weeks. Kuroo had tried everything to gain his attention back, from cooking something random to getting a shirt that matched one of Bokuto’s own. It was helpless. He tried, but it was impossible for him to love someone who didn’t seem to want to be loved.  
Once Kuroo stood in front of Kenma’s door he knocked four times and took a step back. He waited until the knob moved and he saw the blond boy in front of him. 

“Kuroo, what happened?” 

He looked concerned, he was sure he looked like crap. He started crying harder and soon he felt a pair of arms guarding him. He should’ve felt safe, he should’ve been thankful for him, but he couldn’t. All he could feel was pain, because he knew he was here with Kenma, but Bokuto would probably be home with someone else.  
They both dreamt about each other that night, they both woke up a few times, they both cried. The only difference was that Kuroo shared the bed with Kenma, and Bokuto hugged nothing but a tear-stained pillow. 

 

Kuroo likes to ask himself when did things started to go wrong, because he is sure it was not his fault. Even if he does it for selfish reasons, it somehow helps him feel better; at least for a second, he forgets about the guilt. So he talks with Kenma about all the things he did right for the past month. His friend only nods and rubs his back. It will be okay, he tells him, but Kuroo is glad he doesn’t look at him in the eye, because he is sure there is no honesty in them. Kenma is that one person who always wants to see the brighter side of everything when it comes to Kuroo, he’s been like that ever since he met him. School would’ve been awful for Kuroo if it wasn’t for Kenma and the team. When Kuroo changed schools because of his mother’s job, he knew absolutely no one. It was the volleyball tryouts and the black haired first year, who pushed him, accidentally, into the lockers. One time Kuroo felt down, Kenma took his hand and helped him stand up ever since that moment. Kenma got pushed and tripped a few times that first week, but when they started hanging out together so it never happened again and Kenma was eternally grateful . And now, a couple years after, he was still picking after Kuroo’s mess; it being the kitchen or a broken heart. 

Kenma cooked some food for Kuroo, even if he said he wasn’t hungry, and Kuroo ate it all. They watched a movie and even though Kuroo was hurting inside it did help him forget for a while. Until he started tearing up again and Kenma had to take him out because he had only that much patience when it came to his friend crying. 

“Okay, we’re going out.” Kenma said when he stood up to turn the tv off.

“What? No I do-“ Said Kuroo but was interrupted. 

“No you don’t anything, you will come with us.” 

And that was it. They left and went to a club Kuroo didn’t recognise as any they had gone to before. Some of his friends from Nekoma were there, Karasuno’s Hinata and Kageyama, even Fukurodani’s Akaashi (which he won’t admit, but it did sting his heart). He followed the blonde boy towards the bar and after a couple of drinks he forgot about everything, and he figured out that was the best he had felt in a couple of weeks. 

 

Bokuto stayed home all day the next day, without a curtain open or a bite of anything. He was lifeless, even worse than when he used to go into off mode in high school; he just sat down on the sofa and stared at his phone, which didn’t ring once. He was sure he should feel pain or guilt or even a bit of relief, but he felt nothing. He was numb; mind and body alike. He had been living in a nightmare of himself for a while now and suddenly he could not be bothered to think about anything other than nothing. He should’ve called Kuroo or sent a text, but he couldn’t move. He went to the bathroom a few times, but went back to his caterpillar state on the couch, cuddled with a blanket that didn’t smell like Kuroo at all, and if it did, he honestly didn’t notice. 

A few hours later he got a call from a number he always did. He didn’t want to answer it, too lazy to move, but did anyway. 

“Hello Bokuto.” A familiar male voice talked to him from the other side of the line.

“Hi.” He said dryly, he didn’t know what else to say, really.

“How are you today?” 

“I’m ok.” He answered like he had a million times before.

“Are you sure?” The voice asked like it had a million times before.

“No, doctor. Of course I’m not sure.” Bokuto said with a sigh and trembling voice, because for the first time he didn’t have anything to be ok for.


	2. Together Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto meet when they were little boys and the world is struggling to keep them together and apart at the same time. Bokuto has a name for the memories he has with Kuroo, he calls them Kuroo moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! All the information I gave in the last chapter is useful in this one hahah I messed that up. So if you forgot Kuroo is older and Bokuto has a sister. Also he has a step father. Kuroo is dumb.

Bokuto had always been afraid of failure and rejection, even if he doesn’t show it. He had never gotten too involved in a relationship; because he was terrified that something would break his heart in tiny pieces. He’s had his share of sad moments; like when they were two points away from winning nationals, when he was not on the top three spikers of Japan, or when Akaashi told him that he obviously wouldn’t be going to college with him once they graduated (because he was a second year, not because he was planning on running away from him, which he totally was). He never had many reasons to be sad, of course he felt the pressure from his parents (which were super strict) and from his team (as the ace and the captain), but Bokuto was as relaxed as he could. There’s another side of him, though, moments that he puts in another category; he calls those Kuroo moments. 

Bokuto Kotaro was six years old when he first took a step into his new school in Tokyo. He didn’t know the difference between the different kinds of love, or between father and dad just yet; he was just sure that the man who lived in his house and slept in the same room as her mother (and sometimes with Bokuto, but only when he had bad dreams) was not the same man who had been living with them before. His sister, Kari, said he was a very nice man who was paying for them both to go to school and got them all a house in one of the nicest cities in Japan. Bokuto was nervously holding his step father’s hand while they walked through the doors of his new primary school. It was early April and Bokuto was a wreck because he thought the kids probably had a lot of friends (which made no sense because he was going into first grade and it was the very first day). He walked into class 3 with no idea what would happen. 

Kuroo was seven and in the first grade because he has failed miserably and his mom thought he wasn’t quite mature to advance to the next level. When she announced him that, he had threw his teddy bear right at her and then cried because he was so sorry. 8am was too early for Kuroo to wake up; even if he was carried, dressed, fed and dragged to the car by his mother. Even at such a young age, he was not a morning person. He entered class 3 for the second year in a row and stood at the very back with a frown on his face. He still didn’t know why he had to learn how to read those absolutely boring books and that stupid hiragana and katakana, he could speak just fine. 

Bokuto noticed a particularly tall boy standing beside him and he thought maybe he could be his friend. 

“Hi! You are really tall” Bokuto said with a giggle as he tried to reach the other boy’s head but failed. 

“You are really short” the other boy said tapping the top of Bokuto’s head. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro”. He smiled and got a toothy smile in return. 

“I’m Bokuto Kotaro, I’m new to Tokyo and here”

“Well that’s why I didn’t know you” Kuroo answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Kuroo-chan, could you please sit down and be quiet?” The teacher said with a stern voice.

Bokuto slid onto his back trying to hide from the teacher and Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing (Bokuto had no idea why and he never asked). Even though he was sent to the principal’s office, Bokuto was happy, because Kuroo had hold his hand all the way to the door and when their parents came in (which was really exaggerating, Kuroo said, I only laughed a bit.) Bokuto knew he had a friend, and it was only the first day.  


By the time they were in 4th grade, Kuroo and Bokuto were best friends. They would hang out with each other all the time, especially after acknowledging that they lived in the same block. Their mothers were friends themselves, they went to the same clubs because they both thought the same boring things were interesting.  


Kuroo loved basketball. He was the best player in the whole school, or at least that’s what Bokuto thought, since every single time he played against him he would loose by more points than he would dare to admit. Bokuto would go and cheer on the school’s team in every game, he even offered to be towel guy every once in a while, just to be closer in case Kuroo was benched by any reason; that didn’t happen though, and he didn’t seemed to mind. Kuroo also went to Bokuto’s games, he played in the school’s volleyball team, but he was too short for his own good, so he mostly trained with the team.  


It was that one time in a spelling contest, when they were on the 7th grade, that Kuroo realised how gold Bokuto’s eyes were and how nice his hair looked the way it was styled (because his mom had insisted in doing Bokuto’s hair for him in that special occasion). He also realised that he had never noticed Bokuto’s anythings. When Bokuto walked down the stage with a bouquet of flowers and a crown, for some weird reason, he hugged him and noticed that Bokuto was now taller than he remembered, but still he could pat the top of his head without problem, and Kuroo smiled at himself because of that.  


Bokuto’s mother noticed how his son started acting weird whenever Kari teased him about not having a girlfriend. He never once got mad but he looked the other way, and most of the time just walked away from her. She thought he would one day come to her if something was wrong, and when that day came, she looked at her son with the look only a mother can give.  


“Mom, you know how Kari is always bugging me about girls and stuff? And how some of my friends have girlfriends and all?” she wasn’t sure where this was going but she nodded. “I don’t want a girlfriend” He finished looking down at his hands.  


“It’s okay not to want a girlfriend, Kotaro, you’re still young” She said with a smile while she patted him on the back. Bokuto decided to smile back because his mom was trying to be a good mom, but she obviously hadn’t understood anything he had told her.  


One day he decided to take matters in his own hands and go to Kuroo. But before he could say anything he saw tears rolling down his best friend’s face as soon as he opened the door.  


“I’m moving” He said in a voice that was a bit lower than Kuroo’s normal.  


“What?”  


“To the other side of town, and I will go to Nekoma High. My mom got transferred. I asked if I could stay but mom said I am not old enough”  


“Don’t worry Kuroo. We will always be friends. I will visit you”  


That seemed to make Kuroo smile, but the tears didn’t stop, and Bokuto’s own didn’t stop either once he got home that night after spending the day with Kuroo.  


He was leaving at the end of the school year, and it was already mid May. Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn’t said anything, because if he had, their goodbye would’ve been much more painful. That was the first time Bokuto added a sad moment in the “Kuroo moments” list, which at that time, was only filled with happy memories.  


They didn’t see each other at all that next year and 2nd year of middle school was lonely for them both.  


Bokuto had gotten taller and got to play in his team as a regular, though. Kuroo quit basketball and tried out for the volleyball team so that he could maybe see Bokuto in a match or even at training camp, he turned out to be quite good, and because of his height he was positioned as a regular middle blocker.  


Kuroo met Kenma, then a first year, around that time. He was a good friend, so he talked him into joining the team, and even though he was not Bokuto, he was good company. He would be lying to himself if he was not drawn to the kid because his eyes were almost the same color as Bokuto’s, and his silence reminded him of Bokuto’s noise. He soon realised that he was unable to forget him, but he knew that if he initialised any kind of contact he would be sadder than he was, and he was sure he would just go back to Bokuto; which would make his mom ground him for the rest of his life, she didn’t trust him going that far by himself, and he didn’t want to upset her.  


Tokyo was a big city, and they were small boys. Neither of them called the other; Bokuto couldn’t bare with the fact that his best friend was not going to school with him anymore (He even went to his house instinctually some days, but when he knocked and nobody answered, he remembered he was gone). Maybe hearing their voices from far away would make the separation real, and none of them thought they could take it. They both longed for the day when they would see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry because this ended up being a sad chapter omg but I swear the next chapter is a happy one. Like Bokuroo reunion happy wuju. Happy Kuroo moments.


	3. After a Million Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has a volleyball match and he's nervous, he discovers Kuroo doesn't play basketball anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title should be "Bokuto is dumb" but i'm trying to be poetic. Also Kenma is very talkative (not really).

Bokuto was warming up with his team in the sidelines, their match was next. They were surrounded by the rest of the Tokyo teams and it made him feel nervous. It’s not like he had never been in a tournament before, but this was his last middle school one, he was now a third year and he would never play with this specific team ever again. He was a bit less nervous because no one was there to see him; his parents were working, his sister was not interested in volleyball and his friends were playing with him.

“Hey, Kotaro!” 

_No one_ in his team called him by his first name, he was either Bokuto or Bokuto-san, there was no in between or outside nickname. He looked around and looked for whoever had called out for him but saw no one, maybe there was another Kotaro in here and he looked like an idiot. He felt a pair of hands on his face, after a few seconds of struggling they covered his eyes. 

“Oho ho ho, Guess who” Something clicked inside Bokuto and he stopped breathing (maybe even died for a second there) and his heart rate increased while he stood still. He wanted to move, he wanted to speak, to say something but even though his mouth opened and closed a few times no sound came out. The hands left his eyes and caressed his face before falling to his shoulders. He was turned around and as his vision came in contact with a pair of black eyes, Bokuto knew he would cry if he tried to speak again. 

“I almost didn’t recognise you, why is your hair white?” Kuroo was standing in front of him and one of his hands reached up to his head and ruffled the recently dyed hair. He had no idea why he had even done it, he had just said yes to his sister and let her do it, he didn’t even like it that much, but right this second, he was glad she had insisted. He realised that Kuroo was staring and waiting for an answer, he couldn’t speak so he just shrugged. Kuroo laughed, and the noise that came out of his mouth was precious to Bokuto, he wanted to put in in a bottle and leave it on his nightside table and listen to it every night. Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s neck and brought him closer; Bokuto’s head in Kuroo’s neck and their arms around each other. 

“I missed you, you know. You never actually visited”. He knew it was true, but he had been so busy with everything. He had school (which he was not so good at), the team (which was his priority above everything else) and he had therapy (which he wouldn’t discuss with Kuroo in a million years, plus he was okay now, it had only been a phase). He tightened his grip on Kuroo, because he had no intention of letting go ever again. 

“I’m sorry.” It was all Bokuto could vocalise, and it was enough because he heard a sniff; he had to pull away from the hug because he was not sure which of them had started crying. When they were at an arm’s distance they both erupted in laughter, because it was both of them. Bokuto knew people looked awful when they cried, but through his eyes, Kuroo was the most beautiful creature. And Right there, he added another Kuroo moment, and this one was happy. 

“You should write me, or call me, or whatever. It’s not like you can forget me anyway, so…” Bokuto hit Kuroo’s head before he hugged him again. He was laughing and probably looked crazy, but there was just so much happiness inside of him that if he didn’t make any noise he felt like he could burst in any moment. He felt at ease, he felt a kind of peace that he hadn’t felt in the last years. 

“Wait, why are you even here?” He pulled away again and eyed Kuroo, that’s when he noticed that he was wearing a volleyball uniform. 

“Well I’m here to play, obviously.” 

“But you don’t even play volleyball.” This was true, Kuroo had never once played with Bokuto, he was too involved in basketball; he used to say that if he played any other sport the Basketball Gods would get mad at him and he would get bad at it. 

“But you did, and I am actually super good now, thank you very much.” Kuroo said with a smile as he put bis hands on his hips. “Plus, since you didn’t call I thought I could maybe see you at a match, and I was totally right! The Volleyball Gods smile at me, my dear Bokuto.” 

“You left basketball, for me?” Because that was the only thing that registered in his mind and that was something that didn’t seem right for Bokuto; Kuroo loved basketball, all his life revolved around it, he wanted to be a profesional basketball player when he grew up. 

“Well in part, yes. I couldn’t play two sports, and as I say I am actually good at this thing. And seeing you was not a bad reason to start.” Kuroo was stating that as if it was obvious, and Bokuto could only feel his heart go crazy. Kuroo had no idea what he was doing to him. 

“Hey Kuroo, you have to come back. We have to warm up!” A voice from below them spoke. Bokuto looked down beside Kuroo and he saw a shorter kid with catlike eyes and black hair that fell over his ears. 

“Oi Kenma, this is Bokuto” Kuroo completely ignored what Kenma had said, and he looked irritated, but at the same time he seemed surprised. 

“Oh so you are _The_ Bokuto? I am Kozume Kenma” Kenma looked up at him curiously. 

“The Bokuto?” 

“Kenma, shut up” Kuroo grabbed the kid from the neck and pulled towards him, he covered his mouth with his hand. Bokuto could do nothing but stare while Kenma struggled.

“ _You_ should learn how to shut up” He said as he tried to get away from Kuroo’s grasp, he looked back at Bokuto “He never shuts up about you, it’s annoying, sorry.” He looked everything but sorry, his expression was plain. He took a cellphone from his pocket, checked it and then looked at Kuroo again. “Kuroo, really, we have to go. Like now”.

“Ugh! Okay I’m going” Kenma left and Kuroo looked back at Bokuto with a red face. “I’m sorry about that, he doesn’t really have a filter.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

“Well, it’s okay…I mean.” 

Another voice shouted his name and Kuroo’s expression changed “Oh crap, that was my captain, I have to go. Bye Bokuto, I hope I can see you again today, or another day, or whenever. Really, call me.” He spoke in a lower voice as he played with his fingers while he spoke and looked at his hands. 

“Good luck on your match, Kuroo. I hope you don’t suck.” 

Kuroo looked up, smiled and hugged Bokuto again, quickly this time. He walked away and towards a bunch of people with the same uniform as him. Bokuto could see how he gave a one sided hug to the boy called Kenma and he felt a pinch. But before he could have any other reaction, his own captain announced that it was time for their match. Bokuto noticed how his nervousness had gone away, he was thankful. 

Bokuto’s team won the game by a ridiculous amount of points, they walked out of the stadium high on adrenaline. They were all laughing and shouting, Bokuto was the most excited of them all, it was the first time he was going to a final. His captain offered to pay for the team’s dinner because they had done a fantastic job, and that made them even more excited. Through his excitement though, Bokuto was looking for Kuroo or Kenma, or anyone with a red coloured uniform. He did not see his friend, and even though he was really excited for winning and dinner with his team, he wished he could have seen Kuroo again that day. 

He was on the bus on his way home, stomach full and a happy vibe all around him. His phone chimed with the text ring and he was put out of his trance. He opened it with fear, sure it was his mom (he had forgotten to tell her they were going to get dinner). 

From Kuroo Tetsuro: hiiyaaaa! I didn’t see you after my match :( I couldn’t find you…this suxxx.

He stared at his phone for a couple of minutes before registering. Kuroo had looked for him, and because he hadn’t find him he had sent a text message.

From Kuroo Tetsuro: don’t ignore meeeeeeeeeeeee

Bokuto chuckled because he could literally hear Kuroo’s voice in the message (plus he hadn’t even delayed his answer for more than a minute). 

To Kuroo Tetsuro: i looked for you too, but I didn’t see your team!

Kuroo Tetsuro: ugghhh. 

To Kuroo Tetsuro: ugh what?

Kuroo Tetsuro: i wanted to see you again :( 

Bokuto’s heart was strumming so hard that he missed his stop, and he had to wait till the next one and walk back. It was like he knew it was true, like he already knew what Kuroo meant, but he couldn’t believe that. Kuroo missed his best friend, he was used to being with him every day, and now that he wasn’t he missed the company. But Kuroo didn’t feel the way Bokuto felt about him. Maybe Kuroo hadn’t even missed him that much, maybe he had just remembered the times together because he saw him. He realised he was rambling inside of his mind and tried to stop.

To Kuroo Tetsuro: me too. 

From Kuroo Tetsuro: let’s do something together. 

To Kuroo Tetsuro: like what? 

From Kuroo Tetsuro: i don’t know, but you’ll have to come, mom doesn’t let me go that far. 

To Kuroo Tetsuro: huh? are you still a little kitten? 

From Kuroo Tetsuro: shut up i am older and taller, you are dumb. 

To Kuroo Tetsuro: we’ll see. i’ll ask my parents, talk to you tomorrow. 

Bokuto opened the door to his house. It was empty, the lights were off and it was silent. He took his shoes off and walked up to his room. He closed the door, put his bag on the floor, took a bottle of pills from his night stand and went to the bathroom. He took one pill and swallowed it with a bit of water. 

“Maybe he does miss you, Bokuto. Maybe all that you are thinking is mind crap.” He repeated to himself while looking in the mirror. “Maybe he likes you too” his voice was quieter and a single tear came out from his eye. “Of course he doesn’t like you, but he missed you.” He walked back to his room and changed into his pjs. 

Bokuto lied down on his bed and breathed deeply a couple of times. The tears had died down, but his breath was still agitated. The screen of his phone lit up at the time that it rang with another message. 

From Kuroo Tetsuro: I am really glad that I saw you. I missed you so much Bokuto, you have no idea. I’m dying to see you again. God bless volleyball.

From Kuroo Tetsuro: Goodnight little owl, sweet dreams. |(￣3￣)|

Bokuto did not answer the message because he had no idea what to do with everything he was feeling. He’d rather stay like this, quiet, than being without Kuroo again. His medicine started to kick in and his eyes fluttered closed. He slept soundly, because he thought that Kuroo wanted to see him again (dying to see him actually), even if he didn’t like Bokuto back…oh how little did he know. 

He dreamt about Kuroo that day, just like a lot of other days, but this time it had something like a background chant; filled with _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyoukurookurookurookuroo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a happy chapter for youuuuu, and i want to thank you if you didn't stop reading hehehe.


	4. Making Something Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is so in love it makes Kenma sick (and me aswell).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE BUT HERE IT IS!! Happy chapter with Kuroo's POV.

Kuroo was a ray of sunshine; he couldn’t stop smiling from the moment he walked away from Bokuto until he fell asleep. Kenma had stayed at his house, and had told him to shut up a million times because he was being annoying. 

“I seriously hate him Kuroo, I literally can’t stand him anymore. Please stop” Kenma was immersed in a video game console as Kuroo talked and talked about his adventures with Bokuto; the time when he had found a bigger bug than Bokuto, or the time when Bokuto won the school’s rally race and his class won the first place on the event, when he blew Bokuto’s birthday candles for him and he was so mad, or how cute Bokuto looked with white hair and eyes so gold they looked like the sun (all of this had been mentioned a million times before, except for the latter).

“I can’t _stooooooop_ ” He put a pillow in his face to cover up a blush that nobody would see. “I thought I was never going to see him again you know?”  

“Kuroo, it’s been a year, and you were both busy, and you have no money or permission to get to him. And I don’t understand why you never called him. Ugh, I think I hate you. Why are you so dramatic?” 

“Why are you so talkative Kenma-chaaaaaan?” 

“Because if I don’t speak to show my anger I will end up hitting you, which I would do happily, but we are in your house and I respect your mother.” 

“Ruuuudeeee.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out at the back of Kenma’s head. “And I didn’t talk to him because I knew I would cry.” He sighed. 

“You still cried”  

“I hate you” 

“Not more than I hate you” 

They stayed in silence after that. The only noise in the room was their breaths and the noises from Kenma’s video game. Kuroo was still thinking about Bokuto when he grabbed his phone and decided to send him a text. At the end of the conversation he fell asleep waiting for a reply that never came, but he was happy because Bokuto Kotaro had been looking for him on the stadium. He wanted nothing but to hear Bokuto’s laugh again. 

He woke up the next day to the music of Kenma’s game, he was still too sleepy, and when he looked at the clock and saw 9:30am he knew he had not overcome the not being a morning person.

“Did you sleep at all?” 

“You just wake up too late” Kenma answered without even sparing a glance towards him. 

“Are you hungry? I think there’s apple pie on the fridge” 

“Apple pie?” His head perked up and Kuroo nodded. 

Kenma stood up and put the console down on the bed, he walked out of the door. Kuroo couldn’t quite understand how someone with so little energy could have so much energy some times(It was only at the mention of apple pie, but Kuroo hadn’t noticed). He pushed himself off the bed, took his phone and walked down to the kitchen where Kenma was already chatting with Kuroo’s mom and waiting for a warmed piece of apple pie. 

To Cute Little Owl: Good morning owl boooy. 

He hit send, and he hoped that Bokuto would answer. 

“Good morning Tetsu-chan” Kuroo hated the nickname, but he made sure his mom never used it outside of their house, so it was okay. 

“Morning mom” He sat beside Kenma on the table and hoped his mother would serve him something for breakfast without having to ask, still energy-less. 

“How was the game yesterday? I’m so sorry I couldn’t go, but I had so much work” 

“It’s fine don’t worry. We lost” Kuroo chuckled, his team was not really good, but they enjoyed every second of it. “But it was great” A huge smile was showing on Kuroo’s face. 

“You only say that because you saw Bokuto-san” A blush creeped up into Kuroo’s face and he made no attempt to cover it. 

“Oh my! Did you see Koutaro-kun?” They nodded. “I saw his mom the other day, she was saying how we should go grab lunch with you two someday.” Kuroo’s eyes brightened and he nodded so fast that his head could’ve fallen off. 

“Yes yes yes! We should totally do it, you know what? You should call his mother right now” Kuroo stood up and went to grab the phone. 

“Ugh” Kenma said as Kuroo’s mother put the apple pie in front of him, his frown turned into a happy face(at least the happiest face he could manage) as he began eating. 

“What’s got you so excited, huh?” His mom asked with a knowing tone. 

“Mom! It’s just…it’s Bokuto!” He smiled at his mother with opened eyes and handed her the phone. She giggled and took it, but did not dial any numbers. 

“He is so in love, it’s driving me insane” Kenma rolled his eyes at him. He was fond of Kuroo, but he had been so annoying lately; _Bokuto this, Bokuto that._ Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t such good friends with the 3rd grader. 

“I know, Kenma-kun” That made Kenma laugh; making fun of Kuroo was one of their hobbies. “He’s always been like this when it comes to Kotaro-kun” Kuroo blushed furiously and grabbed a plate. He stuffed his face with pie before he could say anything. She smiled fondly. 

“But I’ll be in high school on April and I will be able to go all the way to his house now, right?” He looked at his mother expectantly. 

“Sure, if you learn to speak without your mouth full” 

“Ugh” 

His mother and Kenma laughed at him again. They finished their breakfast and went up to his room to change. They had Sunday practice. When they were about to head out he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

From Cute Little Owl: Hi.

Bokuto had always been bad at texting; always replied with one worded sentences or left no reply at all, he was pretty talkative in person, which was why Kuroo had thought he had been weird the day before. 

To Cute Little Owl: heeey we should go grab lunch with our moms one daaaaay.

From Cute Little Owl: do you want to go? 

To Cute Little Owl: umm..duh? 

From Cute Little Owl: duh no? or duh yes?

To Cute Little Owl: duh yes. I have practice byyeeeeee 

They arrived to school and Kenma made Kuroo leave his phone on his bag (which was left in the club room) because if it was close to him he would get distracted. Practice was nice and sad at the same time, they said goodbye to the 3rd graders and Kuroo got mad because Kenma looked relieved. Kenma wasn’t actually relieved, he couldn’t be, since he was going to the same high school as Kuroo and he would be seeing him next year (either he wanted it or not). But not dealing with an in love Kuroo for a year (every second of the day) wouldn’t be so bad. 

Weeks passed and Kuroo didn’t let one day without sending at least two messages to Bokuto, he even called him three times. Kuroo knew exactly what he wanted, he’d always wanted the same thing, to have Bokuto by his side, there was no room for doubt or for any other plans; all of his future plans included Bokuto, even if they were going to different high schools they could always go to the same college. Plus, they were obviously going to see each other at more tournaments and even training camps (Kuroo had already investigated everything about that). Maybe going to Nekoma wasn’t going to be that bad. 

The accorded day had come and Kuroo was restless the whole way over to the restaurant they were eating in. His mother made an effort to calm him down, but when it didn’t work the first few times, she gave up. He played with his fingers, his leg jumping up and down, and his heart was strumming faster than ever. He couldn’t stop his nervousness and even though he was hardly breathing, he had a plan; he would tell Bokuto how he felt (which was a horrible plan, because they were grabbing lunch with their mothers). But when he caught the sight of that white haired Bokuto all the words flee away from his head, he was about to grab his mother’s arm for support when she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“If you pass out, I’m leaving you here” His mom whispered and he scowled. 

“Rude” 

They kept walking and said their hellos to Bokuto and his mother. They walked into the restaurant, it was crowded but they spot a table for four. Kuroo sat in front of Bokuto, because he thought he wouldn’t be able to handle being beside him. Words wouldn’t come out of any of them, the only thing they said was their orders to the waitress and a few nods or affirmations when their mothers asked them something. Kuroo was growing desperate as well as hungry, and he didn’t want to be both so he decided to take matters in his own hands. 

To Cute Little Owl: you look cute

To Cute Little Owl: i mean, handsome…but very.

When he gathered the courage to look up a few seconds after he heard Bokuto’s ringtone, he saw Bokuto staring at him with wide eyes and a completely red face (which he was sure complimented his perfectly). He smiled at him and since he couldn’t formulate any words to say, he simply poked Bokuto’s leg with his foot, which only made Bokuto’s eyes open even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will like to leave something clear, one of my friends told me that this story was super ooc becaue Bokuto was a super hyper person on Haikyuu, but as much as I want to stay close to the original characters, this is an AU, plus you never know, maybe Bokuto was a depressed little kid before Kuroo kissed him (because spoiler they will kiss (i hope soon)).


	5. Such a Good Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally takes some action (of course only after Kuroo does it first). Also teenager hormones, a lot of teenager hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I am late again, but this time I has a valid reason. I had some school crap I had to go to but here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for (or not idk idc it's cute).

“So…If it wasn’t obvious I like you and I would like to kiss you right now” 

Bokuto’s face was as red as a cherry, he couldn’t look at Kuroo in the eye, but it was becoming hard with him holding his hands and staring at him. His heart probably stopped a while ago (actually ever since he got that text hours ago). He was stuttering and words wouldn’t go out from his mouth, even if he wanted to scream and shout. Their mother’s had left them alone a while ago when they walked into a bookstore and Kuroo had suggested they go get some ice-cream and offered to pay with money his mom had gave him (he lied though, that was money he was saving for a new volleyball). So they were sitting down in front of each other and Bokuto’s ice-cream was close to start melting but all he could think about was Kuroo’s last 4 words. He didn’t actually payed attention to the _like_ part, he would process than another time. 

“Wh..what?” Bokuto wanted to hit himself, but that was all that he could manage. Kuroo was far enough to not do anything, but he knew his friend, and he knew he could jump over the table if he actually wanted to kiss him, so he restricted himself to not nod after the proposition. 

“Well, I mean…” Kuroo looked around before speaking again. “Not like I will kiss you _right here,_ but it doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t like to” 

If Bokuto wasn’t dead before, he was sure he was dead now. 

“Me too” his words sounded almost like a whisper, but as soon as he looked up to Kuroo he might as well had shouted it, because the black haired boy was grinning like an idiot and Bokuto could see that his face was completely red too. 

“You too what?” Now Kuroo was sporting a smirk that made Bokuto regret he had ever agreed to come in the first place, but at the same time he was glad that Kuroo hadn’t changed at all. 

“Well..you know” He let go of one of Kuroo’s hands so that he could scratch his neck and then cover his face. He heard Kuroo giggling, _giggling_. All the time that they had known each other, he had thought that Kuroo’s laugh was majestic, but that’s because he hadn’t heard him giggle. The sound creeped into Bokuto’s bones, and he had no idea what made him stand up and speak again. “Me too, I like you too and I wouldn’t mind kissing you too. So yeah, me too” He was staring at his ice-cream, which had now begun to melt (it was okay though, he didn’t like chocolate chip flavour too much).   
the bookstore. Before they turned the corner though, Bokuto was possessed by something strange to him and he pinned Kuroo against the wall and kissed him. It was short and it was aggressive and it was everything Kuroo could have asked for. Bokuto let go of Kuroo’s hand and he caressed his face and hair before he smiled and started walking again. 

Kuroo was surprised because Bokuto answered every single one of his texts with more than one word sentences, he even used emojis sometimes. Bokuto was always the one to say good morning (because it was impossible for Kuroo to be the first one up) and Kuroo was the last one to say goodnight. The next time they saw each other was a week before class started, they went to see a movie with Kenma (because Kuroo wanted to say goodbye to everyday togetherness). Bokuto didn’t want to intrude in such a private moment, but Kuroo had insisted and Kenma had said it was okay. When he tried to take Kuroo’s hand in the dark, it was well received and when Kuroo had tried to kiss him, he pushed his face away and told him to _leave me alone and watch the movie_. Kenma left on his own in a different subway line when Kuroo told him that he would take Bokuto home. It was weird, being walked home by a boy, but it didn’t feel strange. And it definitely didn’t feel strange when he had to be too close to Kuroo on the subway because it was crowded. It didn’t feel strange when Kuroo hold his hand while they walked from the station. And it definitely didn’t feel strange when Kuroo kissed him goodnight, or when Bokuto kissed him goodbye, twice, leaving Kuroo breathless. 

“Bro” Kuroo buffed and Bokuto couldn’t hold back his laugh.   
“Bro? Really?” Kuroo blushed and hit him lightly in his arm. 

“You are so much Bokuto, you don’t even know” He was now seriously speaking, and that was not something you saw everyday. He took Bokuto’s head between his hands carefully and he took a step closer. “You have no idea what you mean to me.”

“I thought I was your best friend” Bokuto tried to joke, but he completely failed because his voice was not a joking voice at all. 

“You are obviously so much more than that.” Kuroo laughed and kissed Bokuto again before letting go of him. He said goodbye and then left for his own house. He was going to be _too_ late, and his mother was probably going to yell at him, but everything was right, everything was perfect. 

Bokuto waited for a text for two weeks before he got a call to his home phone. 

“Kotaro-kun! Kuroo-kun is calling for you” Bokuto left whatever he was doing and ran over to the living room to pick up the phone, almost tripping in the process. His mother and sister laughed at him.

“Hello? Kuroo?” 

“Yo’ ” 

“Have you been ignoring my texts?” Bokuto tried to keep his voice down, both his mom and sister had moved into the kitchen. 

“What? Have you been texting me? Ugh, I’m sorry about that. My mom took my phone because I got home late the other day” 

“Oh god, was it my fault?”

“Well, duh.” 

“Sooo…when will you get it back?” 

“I don’t know, probably in a week or so” Kuroo sounded annoyed. 

“Oh…WAIT, does your mother read your texts?” Kuroo laughed at that and Bokuto could almost hear him smirking.

“Why, little owl? Did you send something dirty?” 

“Wha…what? Of course not, what the hell” 

“Ugh, you are no fun” 

“I mean, why send you dirty texts? When I could do you dirty things” Bokuto thought _what the hell_ two could play the game. 

Once Kuroo got his phone back, he wouldn’t stop sending Bokuto dirty texts, and he felt like people around him could read his mind whenever he read them in public. They couldn’t see each other for a few weeks because even if Kuroo had begged for his phone, he was still grounded. 

They had been dating for a month when Kuroo asked Bokuto out on a proper date which was not at all a proper date, he just took Bokuto shopping, not that he was complaining. 

“Come on, I have to buy a shirt” Kuroo said as he dragged Bokuto into a department store. They walked, hand in hand, through the whole store. If people stared at them they didn’t seem to mind. For the first time in months (maybe years) Bokuto was talking loudly and without making breathing pauses, they both laughed at each other’s jokes and everything was as if Kuroo had never left. As if the past two years hadn’t even happened, except they had. Kuroo took three shirts, randomly, Bokuto thought, and walked towards the fitting room. He walked inside a door and Bokuto sat in a little bench outside playing with his fingers. He noticed how his anxiety died down whenever Kuroo was near, and he was glad to have him close. 

“Hey Bokuto?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can you come in? I think I need help” 

Bokuto rolled his eyes but went in when he heard the door unlock. Inside was not Kuroo stuck in a shirt, what he saw was a shirtless Kuroo with a smirk in his face, a shirtless Kuroo that walked right up to him and locked the door before pinning him into a wall and kissed him. Bokuto was totally taken by surprise but he picked up quickly. The kiss escalated fast and Bokuto’s mind couldn’t take it anymore, it all went blank. He could feel everything though: Kuroo’s lips moving forcefully on his, Kuroo’s hands on his hair and on his neck, Kuroo’s hands on his back and Kuroo’s hands on places where hand’s had never been. He heard a grunt and when he realised it was his, he absolutely didn’t care, all he cared about was that Kuroo’s hair was soft, softer than he ever imagined. And of course he cared when his hands (unconsciously) reached for Kuroo’s bare back and bare chest and suddenly he was shirtless and he was unbuckling Kuroo’s belt. He was about to unbutton his pants when they heard a knock. 

“Excuse me, do you need any help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked iit!!! These kids are wild.


	6. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi comes into the scene and they go to summer camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am late again. But I just finished this and maybe it didn't come out like I wanted but next chap is gonna be juicyyyy. This one's nice i think.

When Bokuto became a second year he met Akaashi, a first year setter that reminded him a lot of Kenma, which reminded him of Kuroo and maybe that’s why he went and befriended the quiet first year as soon as he introduced himself in the team tryouts. 

“Well, this is the first year who will be playing with us as regular. His name is Akaashi Keiji, he is our setter.” 

People cheered and greeted Akaashi as the captain gave him the Fukurodani jacket with the number 5 on it. 

“Well, I hope we can get to nationals this year too.” The captain said as he put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulders “We will have to thank our ace here for that. I’ll leave him in your hands, Akaashi.” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto just smiled at his team, he was pretty comfortable with them beside him, it had been a year already and he had been called the ace ever since he tried for the team. 

Bokuto and Akaashi spent a lot of time together when they were in school, in fact it was so much time that Kuroo would sometimes call Bokuto on lunch time because he knew he was with Akaashi and wanted to distract him from that. 

That summer, in training camp with the Fukurodani Academy Group (Nekoma, Ubugawa and Shinzen). Everything was going perfect, he could see Kuroo everyday and even Kenma was nicer to him now, which made him think maybe Kuroo didn’t talk about him that much anymore. He felt right though, so right that he thought he would be okay without taking his meds. It was Akaashi who caught Bokuto having a panic attack in the bathroom on Tuesday night. He was a wreck; he was crying while holding his head and covering his ears. He sobbed quietly but fast and when Akaashi asked what was wrong Bokuto didn’t even answer, Akaashi wondered if he had even acknowledged his presence. 

“Bokuto-san?” He touched his shoulder but Bokuto flinched. He looked his way that time. His eyes where bloodshot red, and his expression was one that Akaashi had never seen in anyone ever. It was sad but also confused. “I..I’ll go get Kuroo-san” 

“No!” Bokuto hold Akaashi’s arm and looked at him with an expression of shock in his face. “No, please don’t tell Kuroo about this” 

“But Bokuto-san. What’s going on? Are you okay?” They had known each other for two months, but Akaashi knew that Bokuto was a ball of energy. He was always shouting and jumping and was annoying as hell. But he admired Bokuto like he had never admired anyone before, and seeing him like this hurt him but than he had ever imagined. Plus, he knew Bokuto had been dating Kuroo for more than a year. He just _knew_ that calling him over would be the answer, but he wouldn’t do something Bokuto didn’t say yes to. 

“I’m…I’m sorry Akaashi. It’s routine.” 

“What is? Really, I don’t get it. Are you sure you don’t want Kuroo-san to come?” 

“No, don’t call him. _Please_. He will think I’m a burden.” 

He started crying again. But this time he told Akaashi about the anxiety, and the crying, and the attacks, and the meds (or lack of). And Akaashi listened to everything he had to say and he nodded, because for the first time he didn’t thought Bokuto’s recurrent voice was annoying. He thought that it sounded sad and quiet. He made Bokuto promise that he wouldn’t stop taking the pills and that he would speak with Kuroo about this when he was ready. Bokuto hugged him and when his sobs stopped they heard the door. Bokuto could have teleported to the sink to wash his face, because as soon as the person crossed the door he was already drying it. 

“Heey! Where have you been?” Kuroo’s voice drowned the room, Kenma walking beside him. “”I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Kenma walked into a stall and Akaashi stood up from the floor. 

“I was here, um yeah bye.” Bokuto walked out as fast as he could before Kuroo could see his face, because he would _know_ that he had been crying and he would start asking questions. 

“What?” He stood with a confused expression and quickly looked towards Akaashi. “Is he okay?” 

“Umm.. excuse me.” Akaashi bowed and walked after Bokuto. 

Kenma walked out of the stall and stared at Kuroo with concern in his face. 

“What was that about?” He asked while he washed his hands. 

“I don’t know.” They walked out together and walked towards their room. 

Akaashi made sure that Bokuto swallowed his medicine before going to bed and by the time the sun came out, he was the same old Bokuto with endless energy and smile that could light up the Sun. 

“Hey hey hey! Good morning!” Bokuto was already shouting as soon as they walked into the cafeteria. He walked towards Kuroo whose head was nodding slowly while his eyes closed along. He hugged him from the back and rested his head on his elbow. “Morning sunshine”. 

“It’s way too early” He rested his head on Bokuto’s and closed his eyes. “Are you okay?” He whispered. 

“Yeah, I was just tired, sorry.” Kuroo nodded and yawned. “Did you eat yet?” Kuroo said an inaudible no and Bokuto let him go. “Come on then”. 

Kuroo was dragged by Bokuto all the way to the food. He pointed to some and Bokuto would fix the plate. He was almost left behind because Bokuto couldn’t hold his hand while grabbing both plates. They sat together in a table filled with the Nekoma team; Kenma, Yaku, Kai, Yamamoto and Fukunaga. they knew Bokuto because Kuroo sometimes took him to their practice and he would sometimes go cheer for them in matches (and also because Kuroo wouldn’t shut up about him, but nobody said anything about that). They ate in comfortable silence, but as soon as Bokuto finished his food it was all shouting and laughing and Kuroo would’ve joined the conversation if he hadn’t been staring at Bokuto and the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about spiking. 

They where called for the first games and they all went out to the gymnasium. Akaashi stayed by Bokuto’s side the rest of the week, just in case he was needed. But he wasn’t, thankfully. 

Camp went by fast and the day before it was over the coaches organised a campfire. The first years went to bed earlier than everyone and the coaches followed. 

“Psst, Bokuto” Bokuto turned his head and saw Kuroo’s silhouette in the dark. He stood up and walked over him quietly. 

“Hey, Bokuto! Where are you going?” Komi asked. 

“Bathroom” The Fukurodani Libero nodded and went back to the conversation. Bokuto sighed and kept walking, shooting glances back to make sure nobody else saw him walking towards what was not the inside of the building. Once he reached Kuroo he was dragged by the hand to a darker place. 

“You’ve been busy” Kuroo said as he stared at Bokuto’s face with an expression he had never made before. He took a step closer ad Bokuto took one back and he crashed into the wall. 

“Well, we’re training” Bokuto tried to laugh but it came out as a nervous giggle. 

“I’d rather be doing something else” Even in the dark, he could see the way Kuroo bit his lip and he could swear he saw his eyes staring at his lips. It had been more than a year since they started dating and Bokuto’s shyness had long since died down when it came to Kuroo’s teenage-like hormones. 

“Oh really?” He grabbed Kuroo’s shirt and pulled him towards him. Once his chest was touching Kuroo’s he put his mouth beside his ear and whispered “Like what?”. He felt Kuroo shiver and a pair of hands on his hips. 

"Yes, really" Kuroo rested his forehead on Bokuto's, he then proceeded to close his eyes and leaned in. Bokuto leaned back evading Kuroo's mouth as Kuroo groaned. "Bro, please" he pleaded. Bokuto closed the gap and Kuroo sighed into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	7. Clothes were left somewhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are left alone (worst mistakes have been made by Kenma).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE. I was trying to write all this next chapters but couldn't but I am back nooow and I swear I won't leave you aloneeeee until the eeenndd.

“Come on, there’s no one in my room” Kuroo whispered as he took Bokuto’s hand in his and dragged him to the backdoor of the cabin.

“How do you know?” Bokuto said as he stopped Kuroo and pinned him against a wall, both of them breathing heavily.

“I might have asked Kenma to close it” Kuroo answered while holding a key in front of Bokuto’s face.

“There is a problem though” Bokuto breathed while kissing Kuroo again and slipping his hands under his shirt.

“Ugh, what now?” Kuroo pulled away with annoyance in his face.

“I don’t think I’ll make it to the room”

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo and pulled him into the closest door once they walked inside the building, it turned out to be a bathroom, luckily. He locked the door and continued to kiss Kuroo, harder this time and he responded happily. Once he run out of breath he pulled away and could see Kuroo’s hungry eyes looking back at him and a second later he could no longer see his eyes, but he felt Kuroo’s mouth in his neck, and Kuroo’s tongue in his jaw, and Kuroo’s teeth in his earlobe and then he heard a moan. He pushed Kuroo away and he grabbed the hem of his shirt before stripping the black haired boy of it. He touched every inch of Kuroo’s chest before pressing his mouth all the way from his jaw, to his bellybutton and he fell to his knees. Kuroo saw Bokuto look up and the view that he had, was not something he had never seen before, but it was the first time that he had seen Bokuto this excited about something, and he was a very excitable person.

He had realised though, that Bokuto had been more serious lately. Which is exactly why when he unbuckled Kuroo’s belt and tugged at his shorts, Kuroo’s mind went blank with happiness. Maybe he had imagined it all, maybe Bokuto hadn’t been serious, maybe he was really just tired.

Once Kuroo’s shorts hit the ground, Bokuto stood up again and put Kuroo’s back against a wall. He kissed him again, but this time he was palming Kuroo over his underwear, and Kuroo’s breaths were audible now. His mouth started moving by itself and it went from his lips, to his cheek, to his earlobe, to his neck until he hit a place that made Kuroo shiver. He started sucking Kuroo’s neck while he started moving his right hand over the cloth and his left hand was grabbing his boyfriend’s hair. Kuroo wouldn’t move, and Bokuto thought that maybe he just couldn’t. He bit Kuroo once and he hissed in response, Bokuto chuckled and licked the place while he put his hand inside Kuroo’s boxers.

“Ko…Kotaro” It wasn’t that no one called Bokuto by his given name, but Kuroo’s voice made it sound different, it made him hard. He grabbed Kuroo and started moving his hand while he felt him harden. Before Kuroo moaned again he grabbed Bokuto’s face and crashed his mouth into his again. They had never kissed like that, and Bokuto was glad that they finally did.

Kuroo’s hands were tangled in Bokuto’s hair and the white haired boy stopped kissing his mouth. He once again started going down, slower this time. Once he was on his knees he took his hand out of Kuroo’s underwear and licked him through the cotton, Kuroo gasped as his legs trembled. He might’ve fallen on his knees, if Bokuto hadn’t been grabbing him from his hips. So Bokuto’s mouth kissed Kuroo’s Knees and Kuroo’s thighs, while his hands were busy between touching Kuroo in places he hadn’t before and keeping him in place.

“You know” Bokuto said between kissing and sucking Kuroo’s legs. “If you promise not to fall” His mouth moved closer to Kuroo’s boxers again. “I can show you all I've ever wanted to do to you” He whispered as his hands played with the hem of the last piece of clothing left on his boyfriend.   
Kuroo’s eyes were digging into Bokuto’s, who licked his lips and bit them as he raised his right eyebrow.

“You know, Bro. This is way better than sexting”.

“You’re killing the moment, Tetsuro”

“Good, stand up and strip” Kuroo, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened, grabbed Bokuto by the collar and lifted him up. “Now”. He barked. Bokuto’s hands, trembling from anticipation grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up until it was off his body. Kuroo gazed at Bokuto’s chest directly and without blinking. His breath seemed to get caught inside of his mouth.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo walked slowly to close the gap between the, and he touched Bokuto carefully; from his neck to his shoulders, his biceps and forearms, his hands, his chest. He rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and shivered.

“Bro, are you okay?”

“Dude, WHAT THE FUCK?” Kuroo pushed himself off Bokuto and he grabbed his hair with fists. 

“Are you a fucking alien or what?” Bokuto, confused as he was, slowly covered himself with his arms.

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

“Look, here’s the deal. All I want to do to that” He said while pointing at Bokuto “cannot be done correctly here.”

“Huh?”

“I mean we’re moving.” Kuroo took Bokuto’s hand and he unlocked the door. He checked left and right, right and left before pulling both of them out of the bathroom and ran across the hall while laughing uncontrollably. Bokuto wondered if Kuroo had gone mad, or if he had always been like this. He also thanked the gods that nobody seemed to be out to see them; a bare chested Bokuto and a Kuroo who was only wearing boxers and a pretty obvious boner.

They arrived to a door and Kuroo opened it with a key, Bokuto had no idea where that had been this whole time. They stepped inside as Kuroo locked the door again.

“So, where were we?” Bokuto now pinned against the wall by Kuroo, shivered over his words.

“You were nowhere, I was on my knees”

“Well now I am everywhere” Kuroo started kissing Bokuto as he managed with his shorts. Once he pushed them off, he started going down through his jaw and neck but he stopped on his abs. “How are you even real” He almost whispered to himself as he licked and left a small set of bruises leading the way to his final destination. The last bruise he left was at the hem of Bokuto’s briefs as he pulled them down. The white haired boy was trembling, but as soon as Kuroo’s tongue made contact with skin he’d never touched (not even while they made out on the fitting room months before) his body went completely still. When he felt his underwear get rid off him, his breathing stopped. And when Kuroo’s mouth was all around his dick and sucked, he was sure his heart would be sucked out of his body. Kuroo’s hands were holding him still against the wall, and he was thankful because he definitely didn’t want to kill his boyfriend. He felt more overwhelmed with every movement Kuroo did, and every time he sucked on him, he felt closer to climax. His hands once made into fists, now were grabbing Kuroo’s hair and it had never felt softer. Kuroo hummed around him and it made Bokuto start shaking again. Bokuto's moans were music to Kuroo's ears as he increased his pace and Bokuto tried to tap his head but Kuroo but his hands away and sucked him through his climax while they both made ungodly noises. He came inside Kuroo’s mouth and he actually swallowed. Swallowed.

When Bokuto dropped to his knees in front of Kuroo, Kuroo was not sure if he should kiss Bokuto or not, they had never gotten this far, contrary to popular belief, they were not left alone that much. But Bokuto’s mouth was soon on Kuroo’s and every doubt left by the door. Kuroo stood up and helped Bokuto as he dragged him to one of the beds, Bokuto ended up straddling Kuroo and kissing his neck. He started kissing him all the way to Kuroo’s dick (again) but when he licked him, Kuroo grabbed him by the hair as he moaned.

“Kotaro, I don’t want a blowjob..”

“W-why?” he interrupted.

“I want you to fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can barely write smut but they might (will) have sex next time babye. The bed they are on is most likely Kenma's, my poor child.


	8. Try new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wants to try this new thing, and Bokuto complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically angsty sex, it's literally just sex. So if you don't feel comfortable with this, just jump all the way to the last part. :)
> 
> Man, college takes up my time in such ways ;;;; I can barely write but I tried writing porn and i could wuu.

“W-what?” Bokuto stuttered as he thought he had heard wrong. Kuroo looked anywhere but Bokuto’s face sheepishly. And as he covered his face he spoke again. 

“I mean, I-I just thought that maybe we could try?” He peeked through his fingers and Bokuto could see him blush, only illuminated by the moonlight. “But if you don’t want to we don’t have to, it’s just I saw you and you are so perfect and-” 

Bokuto shut him up with a kiss, that was supposed to be aggressive but Kuroo knew that he could not be aggressive. He caressed Kuroo’s face as he sat on his lap. 

“I never said I didn’t want to, but-I-I mean, I don’t know..” He moved his hands fast and then covered his face, which was red as ever again. 

“Hey, Kou. It’s okay, we’ll figure it out together” He spoke the words quietly and carefully as he took Bokuto’s hands off his face to stare at his ever golden eyes. He smiled and sit up to kiss Bokuto’s forehead, and his eyes, and nose and his lips. “We can stop whenever”. 

So Bokuto nodded, and even if Kuroo didn’t know about his issues, he had managed to speak the perfect set of words. So he kissed his boyfriend again, with more force this time. Kuroo grabbed at Bokuto’s hair and he groaned as Bokuto’s tongue asked for permission to go inside his own mouth, it was quickly granted and he could feel him taste the inside of himself and as he groaned Bokuto hummed a happy sound. Bokuto’s hands found themselves in his chest, and soon his right hand ghosted over his left nipple and he moaned. Bokuto repeated the action maybe three times before he left a trail of wet open kisses from Kuroo’s mouth to the place where his hand was and first of all he licked but then he sucked Kuroo’s nipple into his mouth and Kuroo’s breath hitched. He positioned himself between Kuroo’s legs and when he felt a twitch in his groin he rocked his hips into Kuroo’s pelvis. His hands now working on getting Kuroo’s briefs out of the way, and he kissed his abs and around his dick as he licked Kuroo’s thighs. 

“I always wanted to do this” He whispered to Kuroo as he sucked and bit into it until he left a mark and the another one and then another one, perhaps all the way to Kuroo’s knee, and then his hand was on Kuroo’s length but he stopped. He heard his boyfriend’s cries while he licked and touched. He looked at Kuroo with lustful eyes as he sat besides him. “So…Do you turn around or?” 

Kuroo had never obeyed any orders faster than those, as he turned around and put his ass on the air he reached for something on the bedside table’s drawer. He took a bottle of lubricant and a condom as he passed those back to Bokuto, he looked at him with open eyes and an arched eyebrow. “A boy can dream, all right?” 

“Okay, do I..um” He asked looking at the bottle he had just been given. 

“D-do you want want me to do it?” 

“No! No! I just-” He opened the small container and he poured a fair amount into his hand and opened Kuroo’s butt to have a better view of what he was doing. “Here I go” 

“Kou, just stop talk-” He swallowed his own words when he felt Bokuto’s finger entering him slowly. It wasn’t something Kuroo hadn’t done, he had investigated a lot about this before imagining doing this with Bokuto, but strange hands felt different than his own. And he could feel Bokuto’s breath going faster, and his own heartbeat going to a much faster pace. The finger inside of him moved slowly and awkwardly, so much that he couldn’t help but laugh against the pillow. This was weird, but a good kind of weird and when Bokuto twisted his finger it was the best kind of weird. “Okay, put another one” And as Bokuto’s movements made his finger go out and in, he put a second finger inside at the same rhythm. He started getting a hold of what he was supposed to be doing, and as he imagined what it would feel to be inside of Kuroo, and not only with his fingers, he felt himself getting hard again. He moved his fingers more as he scissored them to loosen Kuroo as he curled them and he suddenly hit a spot that made Kuroo scream and he panicked and freezed. “Jesus, Kou, don’t stop”.

“What if someone heard?” He whispered but resumed what he was doing anyway. Kuroo kept whimpering and moaning as he drove yet another finger inside of him. He kept trying to hit the same spot and Kuroo moaned loudly.

“Like I ca-” Kuroo’s body shivered as he screamed louder this time and his body came limp and Bokuto stopped. 

“Um..Kuroo?” He could only hear Kuroo’s breathing trying to calm down. “Did you just..?”  
“Shut up” 

“I mean, I’m not gonna stop” Some evil presence possessed Bokuto as he started moving his fingers, he could feel himself getting hard again. 

“Wa-wait Kou-Ko” Kuroo was gasping now. 

Bokuto didn’t stop, he was a man on a mission. After a minute or so, Kuroo was back to moaning, and Bokuto was proud of himself. With his free hand he started to palm Kuroo and he could feel him filling up. 

“God, Kou-fuck...please” Bokuto took his hand out of Kuroo and wiped it on the sheets. He grabbed the condom and teared at the wrapper, it wouldn’t open. It was harder to open than it seemed. “Um...Bro?” 

“Wait, wait” Kuroo turned around, now lying on his back and he looked at Bokuto. He reached for his hands and took the condom, he threw it away.

“Forget that shit, I’m tired of waiting” Bokuto wide eyed and flushed lied down on top of Kuroo putting his weight on one arm as he lined himself up to Kuroo’s entrance. Kuroo moved his head and looked at Bokuto’s arm, flexing so he could carry all of his weight right there, and Kuroo swears he came a little bit when he saw the veins. Bokuto started slow; he was nervous and he was afraid that he would hurt Kuroo but when Kuroo started whimpering again as he pushed himself in, he gathered more confidence. Kuroo pushed himself up to loop his arm around his neck and bring him down so he could kiss him. And as soon as he was all inside he closed his eyes and began to relax, but Kuroo was not having any of it. “Bro...move”.

“Right” Kuroo giggled below him and he started rocking his hips slowly at first and when he hit that same spot he had with his fingers, the one that made Kuroo scream. His boyfriend’s sounds made him lose control. “Hey Bro, remember when we made out on the fitting room?” The room was now full of little sounds from Bokuto, and loud ones from Kuroo, heartbeats loud as drums and uneven breathing. Bokuto laughed out loud, louder than Kuroo’s moans. 

“Bro, what” He said as he breathed “the fuck”. The cold of the night, long forgotten and the fact that all the other boys were out there was ignored as well. All that mattered right there was that Kuroo was rocking his hips at the same rhythm as Bokuto’s and he had never felt so good as he did right there. 

“I wanted to blow you” Kuroo groaned but didn’t answer, too committed to what he was doing. “It’s weird how we’re never alone” He kept moving in a steady rhythm and maybe he talked so much to keep his nerves down. “You know you look really hot” With one hand he moved Kuroo’s bangs out of his face and he pushed himself down in one thrust to kiss him. “You’re beautiful” That made Kuroo look up, with a blush that was more than sex driven. “You feel so good”. Bokuto felt himself close to climax as he moved one of his hands to Kuroo’s dick and stroke him while moved. His steady pace now more violent and fast and the sounds that Kuroo made, he wanted to keep hearing forever. Kuroo came in Bokuto’s hands and as he fucked him through his orgasm he came inside Kuroo as well, this time with a cry louder than any of them had vocalized. He pulled out gently and Kuroo whimpered from the absence of his heat, he fell on top of him, his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and he hugged him by the waist with tight arms. “You’re always full of good ideas, Tetsu.” 

“I love you, Koutaro”

Bokuto’s breath hitched and he hugged Kuroo tighter, and he kissed his lips because he didn’t know what else to do or say. Because maybe Kuroo was talking in the heat of the moment, and how could someone like Kuroo ever love someone like him. He felt Kuroo nuzzle his hair and kissed his head. He sighed and hugged Bokuto with one hand and with the other he played with his hair until Bokuto fell asleep. And the next morning he was awake before his boyfriend, only because he hadn’t been able to fall asleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally just porn, i wanted to write some other things in here but the end was as intense as this could get and it was a good cliffhanger, i'm sorry but i'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry!!  
> I wanna thank jesus and baby jesus because i was able to write this all in one sitting and because midterms are finally over yay.


	9. Questions Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wants s'mores and for Bokuto to be honest. Bokuto just wants to keep his secrets secret. Kuroo wants to hear his boyfriend say "I love you". Kenma just wants Kuroo to pay for his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote way more words than I thought I would. I'm sorry for all the angst, it was nos planned.

As soon as the sun came out, Bokuto’s eyes blinked open and he could feel a hand caressing his hair. He was still hugging Kuroo and he wondered what he was doing awake such early in the morning. All the memories from last night came back to him as a hurricane and they flooded him with happy thoughts. He had added so many happy Kuroo moments lately, and it was all thanks to the boy in question. He remembered the bonfire and Kuroo calling him and oh they had left their clothes in the bathroom, and Kuroo had blowed him and Bokuto and him had made some sweet love. And Kuroo told Bokuto that he loved him, and still, the first thought that came into his mind was Akaashi’s gonna kill me. In a rush, he looked through all the events from last night and he realised that one very important part of his night was missing. Akaashi would probably be sitting in his bed with crossed arms and a frown in his face. He gasped loudly.

“Good morning, Kou” Kuroo said as he seemed to acknowledge Bokuto’s awakening. He kissed his forehead and Bokuto sat down on the bed. 

“Oh, good morning! I’m so sorry I have to go to my room” 

“Huh? What for?” Kuroo’s face was confused. Well who wouldn’t? He was running away like a walk of shame.

“I forgot to take my pill last night.” The words came out of his mouth so nonchalantly, for a second he froze, he wasn’t supposed to tell Kuroo about his condition or the pills. 

“What? Are you sick? Are you okay” Kuroo turned Bokuto around and grabbed his face in his hands, a worried look on his face, which was exactly what Bokuto tried to avoid the most. 

“No, no. It’s umm…just vitamins” 

“Oh, then they can wait right?” He said as he hugged Bokuto and tried to pull him back to bed. 

“Sorry, no they can. I’ll see you in the dinning hall” He said quickly with a tone sounding almost annoyed. He would feel guilty about this later, but it was better to be certain that he wouldn’t burst out crying about whatever. He stood up and looked for his clothes, he found only his shorts and he decided that they were enough to walk across the halls. He did however go back and kissed Kuroo before he went to his own room. 

As soon as he crossed the door to his dorm, he knew Akaashi would be mad. And there he was, just as he had imagined, frown in place and arms crossed. 

“Bokuto-san, you didn’t take it last night, did you?” His tone harsh and serious, but Bokuto knew he was just worried, and that made it worst. 

“I’m so sorry Akaashi, a lot happened, I forgot. It’s just Kuroo-” He walked up to Akaashi who was now holding the orange bottle out for him in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “Thanks” he said before he took a pill and swallowed it. 

“So, now. Are you going to give me a good enough excuse? Or am I going to have to tell Kuroo-san that I found you crying in the bathroom?” His voice was not attacking, but it still made Bokuto nervous with the thought of Kuroo knowing about the anxiety. 

“It might not be a good excuse but I can tell you, you don’t really want to know though, and I just-“ 

“Bokuto-san, just tell me if you want to.”

“Okay so Kuroo came to me last night and he said nobody would be in his room and so we went there and well we had sex and-“ his neurones started connecting all about yesterday. “Oh my god, he told me that he loves me and of course he didn’t mean it but oh my god I didn’t say it back. What if he thinks I don’t love him? But what if I do love him and then he goes away? Akaashi what if I loose him because I can’t tell him that I love him? Why do I have to be so stupid? Wh- why? ‘kaashi” He had started to cry again, and Akaashi sat him down on the bed beside him so that he could run hin hand up and down his back. 

“Bokuto-san, breath.” Akaashi started breathing along with him, and the sound of his voice made Bokuto calm. Akaashi was always collected, just like Bokuto wishes he was. 

“I’m sorry, I just-“ he talked between hiccups “don’t want him” he started rubbing his eyes “to leave me.” And then he started crying all over again. 

“Bokuto-San, I don’t think Kuroo-san would leave you. He loves you, doesn’t he? I think if he was planning on leaving you, he would’ve already. You have known each other for forever. 

“What? Do you think he would plan on leaving me?” Bokuto had a habit of only hearing what either going to hurt him or make him really happy, and this time he chose the first one. Akaashi had once thought that he was annoying, but now he understood him a little better. 

“No, I chose my words wrong. He will never leave you, Bokuto-san. Didn’t he say he loves you? And I think you should tell him about all this” 

“Oh but he doesn’t love me, Akaashi. It was the heat of the moment, and he can’t love me. I mean he wouldn’t love me if he knew about this whole mess I’m making. And if I say I love him, maybe it will all become too real and a burden for him.”

“Bokuto-san, seriously. I don’t think Kuroo-san thinks about you like that. I can see in his eyes and the way he treats you that it’s true. He will understand.”

“No.” Bokuto wiped his tears away as he moved his head from side to side. “No, no. Kuroo can never know about this.” 

“I still think you should tell him. Now go take a shower and I’ll meet you for breakfast.” 

“Okay” Bokuto’s voice low like a whisper. He grabbed some clothes and walked to the showers. 

In the dinning hall was Akaashi sitting with the Fukurodani team and some of the Nekoma third years, Yaku was there, but there was no sign of Kuroo. Maybe he had fallen asleep again, Bokuto thought. That’s something Kuroo would do. He wanted to see Kuroo, but then again he didn’t want to, because he knew that if he saw him, he would probably shout I love you. And even if he did, he wasn’t sure he was ready for Kuroo to know that. 

 

Kuroo was in the bathroom with Kenma, they had been left alone by hungry teenager, but they were talking quietly nonetheless. 

“So then I told him that I loved him and he didn’t say it back. And then he ran away in the morning.” Kuroo let out a sigh, he knew Kenma would listen, and he would have an answer, Kenma always did. 

“But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you, Kuroo. I’m sure he does, he is just weird about it. He gets pretty anxious some times, haven’t you noticed? Maybe there’s something bothering him” 

“Anxious? Bokuto can’t be anxious, he is a big ball of joy. That’s ridiculous.” 

“Well that’s what I see. But maybe he really needed to take the vitamins, maybe his mom gets him checked.”  
“Well, Bokuto’s mom would get him checked for vitamins. You’re right.” He sighed again. “But I can’t understand why he can’t say it back”

“Maybe he’s not ready to”

“Oh come on! We’ve been dating for like a year, and have known each other since primary school. How is it too soon?” 

“Time is different for everyone Kuroo. Maybe he is just afraid, ever thought about it?” 

But Kuroo had never thought about the fact that Bokuto could be afraid. Less though, the fact that he could be afraid of Kuroo. They were best friends, they were together every time they could even if Bokuto had been very busy lately. Was it real? Could he be afraid of Kuroo? 

“He might be afraid of losing you, to be precise” 

“But I would never leave him, Kenma.” 

“And does he know?” 

“Well, of course he knows! It’s obvious!”

“I mean, have you told him that? It’s not always obvious for some people.” 

Kuroo hadn’t. He felt pretty stupid, he had taken for granted that Bokuto thought, felt and knew the same things that he did. But Kenma was right, and Bokuto could be dense sometimes, maybe he should tell Bokuto everything he was feeling instead of just blurting out an “i love you” after sex. 

They walked back to the room to get some stuff and when they walked into the room Kenma froze. 

“I am going to kill you, Tetsuro.” 

Something inside Kuroo shivered, because Kenma never first named him. 

 

Kuroo went into the gym running like a mad man, he ran straight to Bokuto who was warming up with Akaashi.

“Bro, bro. Talk to me” He gasped a deep breath. “Tell me the name, any name” He took another deep breath. “The most fun game you’ve ever played” He sounded desperate. 

“Uh, what? why?” Akaashi eyed them cautiously, it was just like nothing had happened. 

“We might have slept in Kenma’s bed last night, ha-ha.” He laughed nervously and Bokuto’s eyes opened wide as plates. 

“WHAT?” 

“Yeah tell me the name, come on. We have to buy him the greatest game ever. Or he will seriously kill me, and then probably you too because why not?” He said as he typed into his smartphone furiously. 

“I don’t know any games, oh my god, we’re gonna die” 

“Does he play PC?” It was Akaashi’s turn to speak.

“Of course he plays PC, he plays everything” 

“Get him Overwatch, the game of the hour” 

“Oh my god, I’ve heard him talk about it, I don’t think he has it yet. Omg Akaashi, you’re the best.” He kept typing and a few moments later he grinned at them and showed them the electronic receipt. “You owe me half of this, it was all your fault.” He stuck his tongue out at Bokuto. 

“What? It was your idea” 

“But only because you are really hot” He purred into Bokuto’s ear, and Bokuto wonders when did he get so close. 

“Okay, that’s my queue.” Akaashi says as he walks over to his teammates to help them practice some spikes. 

“Hey, Kou?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know I love you, right? And that I would never ever leave you?” Bokuto’s breath hitched for what seemed to be the millionth time since he began going out with Kuroo. He always did this unexpected things that made Bokuto feel warm inside, and he would like to say safe but he rather not do that at the moment. Not when he is freaking out again, because he wants to tell Kuroo that he loves him so so much, so much that he makes him tremble inside. 

“Do you- umm…really?” Bokuto said while hiding his blushing face in Kuroo’s neck. 

“I do, really really love you.” 

“I-I” 

“Bokuto! We’re playing come over” His team captain shouted at him and he pulled off Kuroo’s hug. 

“I have to go, sorry” He walked away with his head down, but as soon as he walked into the court he was all smiles and laughter, the Bokuto Kuroo knew, not the quieter version who seemed nervous and anxious all the time. Bokuto went to Akaashi and Kuroo retreated to the gym where Nekoma was going to have their practice match. 

The day went by like any other day would. They trained, had dinner and then they went over to the bonfire to enjoy the Tokyo summer breeze. Akaashi had intercepter Bokuto when they were changing back to normal clothes in their room, once they were alone he started speaking. 

“Bokuto-san, I know I’ve said this a million times and I swear this is the last time I will. I think you really need to tell Kuroo-san.” 

“Not going to do that, but thanks for the concern, Akaashi.” Bokuto wouldn’t look at his face, he was playing with his fingers nervously. “What I should tell him though, is that I love him too. I mean, what if he thinks I don’t and he dumps me?” The last part quieter than the rest. 

“Well, you should tell him something. But you want to make sure you are ready to say whatever it is you will. I don’t want you to regret it and then well something might happen.” 

“I know. I’m just scared, Akaashi. I already lost him once, I don’t want to lose him again.” 

“Do what your heart tells you, Bokuto-san. Now come on, I do want to get some s’mores before Sarukui-san eats them all.” 

“I’m pretty sure Saru already finished all the food available.” He laughed, more relaxed now that he had gotten at least one answer to one of his questions. “Thank you, Akaashi.” 

“Anytime, Bokuto-san.” He said before he exited the room, leaving Bokuto alone with his thoughts. 

Outside in the bonfire Kuroo was freaking out as he looked around for Bokuto. Once he spotted Akaashi he ran towards him, he crashed against him and Akaashi dropped the s’more he was about to eat. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. I didn’t even want that s’more.” He talked with such a serious face, it reminded Kuroo of Kenma. 

“I’m so sorry, Akaashi! Here have another one.” He said as he took the s’more Yaku was about to put into his mouth and gave him to Akaashi, who sighed contently. Loud protests came from Yaku, but he quickly grabbed a new set of cookies and started making a new one. “Say, Akaashi. Where is Bokuto?” 

“He was on his way here, maybe he went to the restroom?” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll wait.” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Oh no. I mean yes, but it’s not that wrong, I mean I kinda fucked up too much today.” 

“…” 

“Oh there he is! BOKUTO!” 

Bokuto whipped his head towards Kuroo and started walking his way with a smile. 

“Bokuto, you owe me more money.” Kuroo started once Bokuto was within hearing distance. 

“What? I already owe you like a million yen.” 

“Yeah well, it seems, and I mean it has come to my knowledge that Kenma, that little shit, already had the game we bought him, the Origins version. So like we bought crap, apparently.” 

“No, you bought crap. I didn’t even know that game existed.” 

“That’s because you live under a rock” He heard Akaashi said and Bokuto scowled offended. 

“Anyway, we need a new game.” 

“What about Dishonored 2? It’s good. Just ask if he’s played it, it is expensive as hell.” 

“Oh, I haven’t played that.” Kenma appeared behind Akaashi with a grin on his face. “I was gonna buy that, but I spent all my money on Overwatch.” 

“Yeah, know the feel.” Kuroo rolled his eyes at him, but still took his phone out. 

The younger ones started bailing on the all nighter one by one, and soon the older ones were gone too. There were only a few third years, Kuroo, Bokuto, Saru and Yaku, the last two digging up some food from a cooler. 

“Hey, Kuroo.” Bokuto whispered as he laid his hand on the other’s thigh. 

“Yeah?” He nodded for him to continue. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with midterms wuu, and I have been doing good with school crap so I can write more *"longest hell yeah" is played from the background*. \o/ I hope you are liking this, I'm almost back at the prologue and I will be so sorry once I reach that. 
> 
> Also about the games, I have absolutely no idea how much is Dishonored 2 or if it's any good. But a friend said it was both good and expensive so I just listened. 
> 
> All comments are welcome and constructive criticism is more than welcome aswell. 
> 
> Yay for Bokuroo loving each other and buu for Bokuto being so fucking angsty.


	10. Everything is all right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is crazy in love, also, Akaashi is such a good friend omg ;-; Bokuto and Kuroo might or might not have been caught that day on training camp. Kuroo's mom knows his son so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would write fluff, but it wasn't, this turned out pornysh, but it is funny.

On the entry ceremony for their third year in college, Bokuto and Konoha tried to prank Akaashi but he wouldn’t let them, he knew them way too well. They were caught and scolded by their homeroom teacher and had to stand at the front of the class. The first day of practice after vacations was intense, they warmed up and then they went straight to practice 3v3 matches for the rest of the practice. Akaashi took a shower as he always did after practice, but it was Bokuto’s first time, he always went back home to clean himself. 

“So do you wanna walk back together, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked Bokuto when they were changing. 

“I actually have a doctor’s appointment in a while.” Bokuto scratched his heck before finishing tying his shoelaces. 

“Oh, do you want me to come with? I’ll wait for you outside.” 

“Would you do that, Akaashi?” He looked at him with hopeful eyes that stopped shining a second later “Okay no, forget it. You’ll get bored. It usually takes long.” He chuckled. 

“That’s alright, I have a book.” Akaashi insisted and Bokuto nodded. They started walking towards the subway station instead of their regular walk towards the bus stop. 

They arrived to a tall white building, full of large windows and a clean and elegant lobby. They got into the elevator and went up to floor 6, with Dr. Katsuki. 

“My step dad says that he is the best psychiatrist in Tokyo. I think it’s because he is friends with him, but I like him.” Bokuto told Akaashi when they were sitting in the waiting room. 

“Well, I think the most important part is that you like him.” He smiled. “Have you been taking the pills every night?” 

“Of course, Akaashi!” 

“Have you been well? We don’t really talk about this.” 

“I don’t want to bother you, that’s why. But yeah, I mean there are bad days, but the good ones are really good.” 

“I’m glad, but shouldn’t all days be at least okay?” 

“I don’t know.” Bokuto looked to the side. “I mean, I feel normal. I don’t think I’ve ever had one week of okay days.” 

“You know you can always talk to me, it’s not like we don’t live on the same street.” 

“Yeah, thank you Akaashi.” 

“Bokuto Koutaro?” At the sound of his name, Bokuto stood up and told Akaashi to not get bored and a quick thank you for waiting. 

An hour and a half later Bokuto came out of the room sulking, with a prescription in hand. He called Akaashi and waited for him to put his book in his bag. They walked back to the station and stopped at a pharmacy to buy Bokuto’s medicine. He didn’t say a word until they were out of their station and walking to a bus stop. 

“This sucks.” 

“What happened?” 

“Well he gave me these new pills that are supposed to help me feel better.” 

“Is that wrong? I don’t get it.” 

“No, I mean. It’s okay, except this is some strong medicine, and it won’t let me do many things.” 

“Like what?”

“Well I’m supposed to have less energy, and I can’t drive, not that I do, but now I can’t, I can’t drink coffee nor eat chocolate, if I feel tired I can’t go out alone, I can’t drink, I don’t know.”

“Bokuto-san, you literally don’t do any of those.”

“I know! But even if one day I woke up and wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to.” 

“Well, first lets see how you feel with those, okay?”

“Yeah, and they are morning pills. So now I can say yes to Kuroo if he ever asks me to stay over ever again.”

The last time that Kuroo had asked Bokuto to come over, was because his mom was not in town and he didn’t tell Bokuto about it until he arrived. He tried to persuade Bokuto into staying the night, but he knew that he had to take the damn pill before going to bed, and he hadn’t put them on his bag. So he walked back to the late train and left a very horny Kuroo on his house alone. He knew Kuroo would be mad, but he also knew that he would get over it. 

“Well, you could always take the first step. I mean, it is kind of your fault because you won’t tell him.” 

“I will, okay? One day.” 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry to push you, Bokuto-san. It’s just, I don’t know.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know either, Akaashi.” 

Bokuto followed Akaashi’s advice and called Kuroo on Thursday before practice, Akaashi was proud (more of his advice than of Bokuto) because Kuroo had been so excited to have Bokuto over that he seemed to forget about the last time. Before he hung up, Akaashi heard him whisper “I love you, Tetsu” and that made him feel happy or his friend. One step at a time, he thought. Akaashi had been investigating about Bokuto’s condition, because even if he knew enough, he wouldn’t tell Akaashi the bad parts. He knew that Bokuto had anxiety disorder and a newly diagnosed dysthymic disorder (which was the cause of the new medicine). Ever since he read about them online, he never told Bokuto to tell Kuroo about them, he knew he eventually would, when he was ready. 

“Oh, so you first name each other now?” Konoha came out from behind Bokuto with a grin in his face. 

“W-what?” Bokuto was now sporting a blush on his face. 

“I mean, after all the noise you made on the training camp…” Bokuto looked like he might flee from practice, and Akaashi wouldn’t judge him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Bokuto, the only person with a Nekoma room key was Kenma, and we found him sleeping in your bed the night you disappeared from the bonfire.” Now with a smirk, he hugged Bokuto with one arm and nudged him on the side. 

“It could’ve been aaaaanyone, right Akaashi?” Komi, now behind Akaashi, was eyeing the two with an expression Akaashi saw on the libero way too much; eyebrows up, eyes big and a grin on his mouth.

“I’m not getting into this.” Saru barked a laugh and Washio was holding one back as Akaashi walked away, leaving an extremely betrayed Bokuto to be attacked by the rest of the third years. It had all returned to normal. 

The next day went slow for both Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto could’ve lied to his parents, but he was already doing so. He hadn’t told them about Kuroo, so his mom had no problem with him spending the weekend with the black haired boy, at the outskirts of Tokyo. Telling Kari was one thing, but he knew his mother, and she would flip (maybe not, but Bokuto was paranoid enough to be safe). He walked out from practice with a bag too big to only hold his gym clothes, Komi and Konoha, lacking any kind of respect for their friend, were whistling and cheering when he came into the room. Akaashi walked Bokuto to the train station and made sure that Kuroo would pick him up and he wouldn’t have to walk on the dark alone.

“Of course he will come get me, if he doesn’t, I’ll come right back.” He smiled at Akaashi. 

“You do know this is the last train for the night, right Bokuto-san?” 

“You do know Kuroo will be there waiting for me, right Akaashi-kun?” 

“Well, I certainly hope so. Text me when you’re with him?” 

“Sure.”

“Did you bring the pills?”

“Of course!” 

“Well, have a good weekend!” He waved Bokuto goodbye as he went into the train. 

Bokuto checked his bag one last time and came to the realisation that he hadn’t put the pills into his bag after taking them that morning, but a weekend at Kuroo’s house would be okay, there was nothing to worry about. 

Kuroo was waiting on the train station with flowers and a smile as bright as the sun. Bokuto had to resist the urge to run towards him, but Kuroo couldn’t, so he was tackled in a hug. Kuroo didn’t kiss him but he did take his hand and dragged him out of the station. 

“My mom’s waiting for us in the car, come on!” 

“I thought you said she wouldn’t be here?” 

“Yeah, she’s dropping us and then she’s taking a taxi to the airport, such a hardworking woman.” 

Kuroo opened the door for Bokuto and he hopped on the back, Kuroo got in the front seat.

“Hello, Koutaro-kun” 

“Hi” Ever since they started dating, Kuroo’s mom seemed a whole lot more intimidating to Bokuto, specially after she tried to give him “the talk” some months ago. It was pretty awkward for them, because neither knew exactly how things worked, but she never mentioned it again to Bokuto, so it was alright. 

“I’m glad you’re staying with Tetsu-kun, so he doesn’t stay all alone” 

“I know right? Being alone sucks.” Kuroo pulled himself into the conversation. “I mean whenever you can’t come, it’s Kenma, but he is literally a cat that plays on his psp. He barely talks.” 

“Oh, Kenma-kun is such a nice boy.” 

“Yeah, Kenma is cool.” 

“Still looks like a pudding.” 

“Well, we’re here.” Kuroo’s mom parked the car and they all went into the house. A couple minutes later, she said goodbye to both boys and told them to be safe (Bokuto went red) before walking out to the cab.

“So, what do you want to do?” Kuroo asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Umm…watch a movie?” Bokuto followed suit. 

“Sure.” Kuroo grabbed a pack of popcorn from a drawer and put them in the microwave. 

“I’m sorry about the other day.” 

“Don’t worry Kou” Kuroo walked slowly and catlike (trying to seduce him, Bokuto thought), he put both hands on Bokuto’s hips and whispers against his ear “I took care of it.” Bokuto gulped and the beep sound from the microwave took Kuroo away. He took in a big breath. This would be a long night. 

They climbed the stairs into Kuroo’s room and they sat down on the bed to pick a movie. The popcorn bowl was siting between them, and even if it bothered Bokuto a bit, it was a way of keeping himself calm. Kuroo settled for a terror movie but once Bokuto screeched the first time, he changed into one with animated characters in it. Bokuto might’ve been comfortable with the popcorn bowl but Kuroo certainly was not; with more anger than needed(to Bokuto’s judgement), Kuroo grabbed the bowl and put it beside him on the bedside table, he then grabbed Bokuto and pulled him into his arms with a frown in his face, he kissed Bokuto’s temple and settled. 

“Much better.” Bokuto squirmed a little at the rhythm of the butterflies in his stomach and hugged Kuroo’s waist as he sighed happily into his neck. Kuroo shivered. “Yeah um, don’t do that.” He nuzzled Bokuto’s head as he chuckled nervously. 

“What? This?” He whispered as he kissed Kuroo’s neck with an open mouth kiss and sucked below his ear. Kuroo moaned and Bokuto giggled. “It doesn’t seem like it bothers you that much.” He said as his hand snaked to Kuroo’s hips and he kept kissing the boy’s neck as his breath hitched every once in a while. 

“Two can play this game” Kuroo said with a grin as he turned Bokuto on his back and sat down on him. He pushed Bokuto down once he tried to sit down and he started kissing his neck hungrily. The white haired boy breathing heavier now, hands roaming all around Kuroo’s body. 

“It’s weird you know?” Bokuto said through kisses, “That your mom knows we’re doing this.” 

“Really, bro?” Kuroo stopped what he was doing and he grabbed Bokuto’s face in his hands, “You’re thinking about my mom right now?” 

“I was just saying” He kissed Kuroo again. Kuroo just let that slip and chuckled into the kiss because Bokuto always did that; whenever they were making out or having sex, he would speak about the worst things to talk about in those situations. It was one of the many things he loved about Bokuto. “But really, do you think she _knew_?” 

“Bokuto, my mom had to go anyway. I don’t think she actually cared.” 

“I know she does, she told me” 

“What?”

“She talked to me about it.” 

“Oh god, please stop now.” He shoved Bokuto’s face to his neck and he started kissing and stopped talking, Kuroo hummed. He felt Bokuto’s hands on the hem of his shirt and he lift his arms up so he could take it off. Bokuto then proceeded to suck on Kuroo’s neck and collarbones. He kissed around Kuroo’s nipple and he could hear little breaths leaving his mouth. He stopped for a second and when Kuroo whined he sucked into the already stimulated nipple, he heard a moan and now encouraged, he put his hand over Kuroo’s crotch feeling his now hardened member. He started rubbing slowly while he started sucking Kuroo’s other nipple. Kuroo’s hand’s went to grab Bokuto’s hair and tugged softly at the roots. “Ko-“

Bokuto pulled on Kuroo’s sweatpants as he bucked his hips upward, taking advantage of the movement, he took them off and threw them to the side of the bed. A single idea came across his mind as he stopped kissing Kuroo, who made an annoyed little noise, and stood up from the bed and grabbed his phone. “Bro, what-” Kuroo started speaking, but he stopped when he heard a melody and saw Bokuto moving his hips in an ungraceful way. “hmm, okay.” He sat up with his back against the wall and legs crossed. Bokuto kept dancing (or at least Kuroo thought he was dancing) and making some seductive face that was not seductive at all; Kuroo thought it was damn straight the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. His thoughts, though, changed a second later when Bokuto started lifting his shirt slowly and sensually, Kuroo would’ve wondered if he had rehearsed it before, but he was too caught up on Bokuto’s abs. Once Bokuto took his shirt off completely, Kuroo’s attention was on his boyfriend’s biceps, Kuroo thought maybe Bokuto was some kind of alien, that was the only reason he’d have a body so perfect. 

Kuroo imagined those arms holding him whenever they slept together, or when he hugged him or those arms holding Bokuto as he was above Kuroo while he fucked him. The thought made his dick twitch as a reminder of how hard he was. Bokuto kept dancing, but it was more like he was grinding and rocking against the air. Kuroo imagined him more horizontal than vertical though. Bokuto grabbed the hem of his pants and started pulling them down slowly, it took Kuroo a while to realise that he was walking over to him. Unconsciously, Kuroo’s body moved forward until his legs were dangling on the edge of the bed, as Bokuto came closer kuroo could feel how he grew anxious, he thought pants were going to be the only thing that would come off but, oh god, as his pants and boxers came off bokuto turned around and started moving his hips in circular motions. 

“Bro the things you do to me” he said and tried to reach to his naked boyfriend.

“uh uuhh, no touching…yet” Kuroo sighted in defeat and out his hands down on his sides. As he slid off his pants completely, he rubbed his hips against Kuroo’s knees, finally falling into an actually sexy dance. 

“Hands off, but of myself, right?” As Kuroo said, Bokuto could feel the smirk in his voice, Kuroo started to touch himself slowly as a low moan escaped his throat. Bokuto turned around to see what the dark haired boy was doing. He felt his face getting hot.

“Tetsu i cant concentrate like that! I’m the one supposed to be seducing you right now, I cant really dance with a raging hard on” Bokuto complained, but didn’t stop moving. Kuroo took advantage of the comment and grabbed Bokuto’s hips and put his ass directly on top of his dick. He moaned from the feeling. 

“You know, I was thinking…” 

“How can you think right now?” One of Kuroo’s hands crawled in front of the white haired boy and grabbed him as he started giving him a slow hand job. A moan escaped from Bokuto’s lips. 

“I wanna fuck you so hard you forget your name, Kou, and you can only remember mine as you shout it through your orgasm.” 

“Oh my god, yes.” Bokuto stood up and turned around, Kuroo could see precum dripping from the tip of his dick, Bokuto pushed Kuroo down on the bed and he kissed him again, while rocking his hips down to Kuroo’s. They were a mess of moans and groans and giggles and chuckles whenever Bokuto made a comment about either owls or his chemistry homework (and honestly, Kuroo answered his questions effortlessly between short breaths and cries). When Kuroo grabbed the lub from his bedside table and put some on his fingers, Bokuto’s breath hitched but nodded at his boyfriend when he looked at him in the eyes, questioningly. He felt cold fingers near his rim, and he couldn’t hold back a groan when he felt Kuroo’s finger go inside of him slowly. Kuroo worked Bokuto up for a while, kissing his face (his nose, eyes, cheeks, jaw), stretching his hole with one and two fingers after some time. When Kuroo thought Bokuto was almost ready he started looking for Bo’s good spot. “K- Kuroo im readyy” Bokuto moaned.

“Not yet, babe” Kuroo said as he started moving his fingers around looking for his prostate.

“F-FUUUCK Kuroo” Bokuto screamed.

“Now you are ready” He removed his fingers and Bokuto whimpered for the loss. “Let me get a condom” He said as he tried to move away from Bokuto. 

“Jesus, forget that shit.” Bokuto said as he turned around and laid on his back, he put his knees up. 

“Oh, okay. Very well then.” he lubbed his length and put Bokuto’s leg over his shoulder so he could line himself up easier. “I’m going in now” Kuroo was suddenly nervous as he saw Bokuto’s heated face below him, his chest going up and down. He looked at him in the eyes and Bokuto nodded looking right back. Kuroo leaned down and kissed him while he moved inside slowly, Bokuto groaned and Kuroo stopped. “Are you okay, Kou?” 

“Yeah, it’s just weird. I mean a bit uncomfortable, but not bad, keep moving.” At that, Kuroo pushed in as slowly as he could until he was all the way in and he restrained from moving and kissed Bokuto again, more sweetly this time. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Bokuto spoke again. “Tetsu, you can move now.”

Kuroo started moving in and out slowly, when he saw Bokuto was loosening up, he started thrusting into him with more force, which dragged moans from the boy. He tried to thrust in different angles until Bokuto screamed. 

“OH FUCK TETSURO” Kuroo kept moving in the same direction and now Bokuto was a mess of moans, curses and a chant of _tetsutetsutetsutetsu._ Bokuto’s voice and face brought Kuroo to the edge, and as he kept rocking his hips, he tried to breathe in and out slowly until he could feel Bokuto trembling and after a few thrusts he moaned as loudly as he thought he could, Kuroo let go of his resistance and came as he rode his boyfriend’s orgasm. He laid down for a while until he recovered his breath and he pulled out. A whine coming from Bokuto. He gave him a kiss and got up to grab a towel or dirty shirt to clean both of them. Bokuto was humming happily while he watched him from the bed. He cleaned himself and then dried Bokuto off, he threw the shirt somewhere across the room and laid down beside him. Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by his waist and pulled him close. “You know, Konoha and some of the team heard us, that night on camp” He giggles beside Bokuto’s ear. 

“Oh I know, my team bothered me nonstop for months. I didn’t say anything so you wouldn’t worry, I don’t really mind.” 

“You know, I don’t mind either.” 

“Say, Bokuto. Do you have any fetiches? Or sexual fantasies you’d like me to, you know, fulfill?” He eyed Bokuto by the corner of his eyes, and he saw Bokuto’s tongue dart out lo lick his lips as he thought. 

“Bondage.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Don't ever be like Bokuto and skip meds. If you take them, take them daily at the right time. Lots of looove<3


	11. Avoiding avoidance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma go on an adventure (it's only an adventure for Kenma, it is actually a white lie for Kuroo).  
> Kuroo makes Bokuto a proposition. Akaashi is a nuisance (or at least Kuroo thinks that).   
> Kenma really doesn't deserve any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in finals yay (not yay, really). But I am almost finished, so I will be posting the last 4 chapters in the next two weeks or so.   
> The story will move forward fast from now on.   
> I have also been editing the past chapters, to check on grammar and bold letters and italics. So not the story, but if you do catch some phrases that are lost in translation (because english is not my first language), please tell me so that I can fix them :)   
> I have absolutely no idea if what i put as the title makes any sense but yeah. enjoy.

It takes Kuroo a month to look up a bondage class near his house; one that will teach him the principles of it and all, the to do’s and don’ts of it all. He asks Bokuto to go on a date with him, but he is unavailable lately, entrance exams he says. So it takes him a day to invite Kenma on an adventure because “this will be our last high school adventure, Kenma. I’m gonna be a busy university student and won’t be able to spend as much time with you” to which Kenma replies he will be more than fine, but goes with him anyway. Kuroo tells him that they will go get some food and then they will go to an art exposition he’s been looking up to for the past few weeks. Kenma just nods, lost in a new game he just downloaded; the first boss seems to be hard because he’s been quiet the whole trip.

Kuroo and Kenma don’t go get any food, instead Kuroo (who had borrowed the car from his mother, because it’s Saturday and he did get his driver’s licence in the last try he had) parks in a pretty baby blue building that has a big sign in the front door. Kenma hasn’t looked up once since he started driving, but he decides to do so now, and he reads the “Bondage class this Saturday, 13:00 hours. Bring your partner” and starts to freak out.

“Kuroo, what the fuck?” he puts his seatbelt back on and crosses his arms.

“Come on, Ken! Bokuto couldn’t come, and I want to do this stuff with him and I couldn’t come without a partner!”

“I don’t give two craps about what you and Bokuto do in our free time, it does not involve me, and I am not going to be a victim of your lack of adventure partners.”

“Pleaaaaseee. You’re my only choice, it’s not like I can call someone up and tell them ‘hey, please come to a bondage class with me’, you know?”

“Yeah, but you also don’t kidnap your best friend and take him to it with you.”

“Actually, that was a pretty good idea. You said yes too fast.”

“You said food and a museum, Kuroo. This is neither food, nor a museum.”

“Well, they will give us food and it is a bondage museum. It is an actual art exhibition.”

“Ugh”.

Against all odds Kenma gives up and steps out of the car. He really should win the award for best friend of the year, he thinks while Kuroo side-hugs him and they walk through the double doors. In the class, there are not too many people, but a fair amount are heterosexual couples and Kenma wonders if someone will think they are weird. He doesn’t really care if they do, he just wonders. There is also a couple of an old lady and an old man who smile at them warmly.

“Hello, I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. I called a week ago to book my place.” He sees Kuroo talking to the lady sitting in a desk with a list printed on paper.

“Oh yes, hello. So, what’s the name of your partner?”

“Oh this is my boyfriend, Kozume Kenma.” Kenma just rolls his eyes at him and ignores the way Kuroo lies about their relationship, the only true thing being that they have known each other for 6 years. He instead goes to get free coffee and cookies until he is summoned to the circle and sits besides Kuroo.

He actually learns some things, and that is pretty helpful because after the class Kuroo is so hyped that they actually go to a sex shop and buy some ropes and handcuffs. Kenma really wishes he wasn’t there, but since he is he might as well tell Kuroo that those ropes are not for what he plans on doing and that the handcuffs he just grabbed would be easily broken by an aroused Bokuto. So Kenma grabs a basket and takes back everything Kuroo was going to buy, replacing it with completely different stuff. Kuroo pays (way more that Kenma would’ve himself) and they leave (finally). On their ride back, they do stop for actual food, if you can call McDonald’s actual food.

“So, where are you going to live once you graduate? Your mother tells me you are going to move out”

“Yeah, university is in the center of Tokyo, of it would be a bother to stay home. I found a nice cheap apartment. I’ll have to get a roommate thought.”

“Well, isn’t anyone from Nekoma going to the same uni as you?”

“I don’t think so, Yaku was going to try for a volleyball scholarship, but he isn’t even sure he want to. I was planning on asking Bokuto.”

“Weren’t you telling me that he’s been avoiding you lately?”

“I never said avoiding him, he’s just busy and hasn’t been able to go out much.”

“So, avoiding.”

“No, and he will say yes. So that will shut you up.” Kuroo frowns and looks down at his nuggets, a sign that Kenma should stop bugging in the topic. He is worried about Kuroo though, Bokuto _has_ been avoiding him, and he has no idea why, everything was going well. Bokuto is a weird person, Kenma doesn’t quite understand him.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto have been spending a lot of time together lately, the doctor had asked both of them to keep journals so they could track the reason for Bokuto's panic attacks, which had become a regular thing lately, even with the new meds, but the doctor doesn't want to give him anything stronger because he might have to stop playing volleyball if he took them. Akaashi knows that there are two reasons "entrance exams" and "Kuroo-san", but he doesn't tell Bokuto that, only the doctor. He's also been quite distracted, he knows there is something in his mind, but he doesn't want to ask, in fear of him having an attack and akaashi not being able to control the situation. He always tends to freak out a little when it happens.

"So, Akaashi. Have you thought about who will be your vice-captain next year?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking Wataru, him being the only non-third year regular and all. But I don't know how he feels about it, so we'll talk it out."

"I think he'll be okay. You were alright with being vice-captain on your second year. Everything was fine."

"I hope so, I don't have many other options."

"Yeah." Bokuto is quiet for a while, Akaashi notices he has stopped writing in the applications. He doesn't get why he's still doing them, he has already been accepter in the university of his choice; the one Kuroo has also been accepted in. "So, I think Kuroo is mad at me." There it was, an opening.

"Why do you say so?"

"Well, he asked me out all month but I said no every time, and now he's stopped." "Have you thought that maybe he stopped asking because he knows you're busy?"

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore? What if he wants to break up because I always say no?"

"Say yes, then."

"No, I can't go out with him. What if I get into a _situation_ that I can't get out of." Akaashi sees Bokuto start biting on his lip, but not hard enough so that he has to stop him.

"It's never happened with Kuroo-san, has it?"

"No, but you never know. It's been happening more lately, and I don't want him to freak out on me."

"Who told you that he will freak out on you?"

"I can feel it." 

Akaashi want to tell Bokuto that right now is a great time to tell Kuroo about his condition, but he knows that would freak Bokuto out way more than he was already, so he doesn't say anything. 

"I think it would be okay, but it's your decision." Bokuto nods and goes back to his applications when the sound of a text message pulls them both out of their thoughts. Bokuto grabs his phone from his pocket and unlocks it. 

**From Kuroo Tetsuro:**  I love you.

**To Kuroo Tetsuro:** Me too.  

"Who's that?" Akaashi dares ask when he sees Bokuto smiling at his phone.

"Kuroo"

"Really? Wasn't he mad at you?" His eyebrow goes up as he looks straight at Bokuto who is now blushing.

"Shut up." 

That makes Akaashi smirk, and they both go back to what they were doing.

 

It takes Kuroo exactly six months after entering university to gather the courage (and time, because fucking Akaashi is always with Bokuto) to get Bokuto alone and finally pop the question. They are sitting on his sofa, his head on Bokuto's lap, Bokuto's hands playing with his hair. They are watching some cheesy movie Bokuto picked, said Akaashi told him it was good. Kuroo had to restrain himself from buffing. It's not that Kuroo doesn't like Akaashi, in fact, he doesn't even know him, but he's been spending so much time with Bokuto, which only means that he is not spending as much time with his boyfriend than he wishes he was. Bokuto seems unbothered by the littlest time they have been together this semester. They only see each other on weekdays, because Bokuto spends weekends with Akaashi. He says Saturday mornings are sacred. That makes Kuroo gather up the courage to ask him to live with him, maybe he will be spending more time with Bokuto if they live together. 

"Hey, Kou?" 

"Yeah?" 

"So you see how I was looking for a roommate?" He hasn't, he has just posponed it, but he has a couple of friends he wouldn't mind living with. Just in case Bokuto says no. 

"Oh, have you find someone?" That seems to grab Bokuto's attention, and it makes Kuroo a bit happy. 

"I think so." 

"Who is it?" 

"Well, you."

"What?"

"I mean if you want to"

"Is this your way of asking me if I want to live with you?" The look on Bokuto is indescribable, he looks so happy, his eyes are bright and his smile is almost blinding Kuroo. 

"Umm, yes." Kuroo almost has to look away to keep his sight, which is already not that good anymore. "So, do you want to?" 

"I mean I do want to. I just have to talk to my mom and..." He stops talking because he was about to say doctor, but Kuroo thinks he was going to say Akaashi so he is glad that Bokuto stops.

"Of course. You talk it out with your mom and think about it yourself. Just tell me because I do need a roommate." 

"Sure thing." He says and pulls Kuroo's face up so that he can kiss him. 

 

Bokuto talks it out with his mom, who says yes. He also talks it out with his doctor and Akaashi in one of their Saturday appointments (they go together every two weeks, and Bokuto is glad his friend accompanies him in the worst cases). Akaashi thinks it is a great idea, and the doctor says he can always move back home if it goes wrong, Bokuto knows his mom would take him in. It does take him until Christmas to announce it to Kuroo though. Kuroo flips and tell him that it is the best Christmas present he could've gotten. In new year's though, they go to the karaoke and Akaashi is there, so he calls Kenma and some guys from university. He is not jealous really, it's just that Akaashi seems to be everywhere Bokuto is and he doesn't like that too much (or at all). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short af chapter, but I needed it for what's gonna come wuu. Welcome to drama city and four long af chapters that will come your way.


	12. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is more of a jealous boyfriend than he thought he could be, but it's entirely not his fault, and he entirely has reasons.  
> Bokuto is just really secretive, and this will explode in his face soon.  
> Akaashi isn't even sure what he is doing anymore.  
> Kenma is just waiting for a volcano to explode beside him, he is really just a victim in all this drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to saaaaaaayyy i am sorrryyyy.  
> Buuuut i am out of school (yaaay) so i will finish this thing in the next week and a half, i'm almost done.  
> Because I have an upcoming project and I swear it is zero angst I SWEAR.

Bokuto is nervous. Kuroo notices because it lasts more than the normal Bokuto nervousness, he is still anxious two weeks after mid-terms. He thinks that maybe he is worried for his grades, because Bokuto’s parents used to be pretty strict with him when they were kids, he recalls. But when he sees his boyfriend’s exams, he starts to get worried too. What could possibly have Bokuto so jumpy? He tries to ask a few times, but after the fifth time he avoided the topic, he gave up. Maybe Bokuto would come to him if he needed help, or at least Akaashi. And even if that got his stomach boiling, just maybe he could deal with Akaashi and Bokuto being together that much if Bokuto came back to his normal self.

He still woke up beside Bokuto, but he noticed that the black and white haired boy stayed awoke far longer than he did. He sometimes would stay in the bathroom way too long and Kuroo could hear him whispering, probably talking on the phone with someone, Kuroo knew it was Akaashi, but he’d rather not think about it. He had also heard him cry one day, and when he’d asked Bokuto told him that his grandma was sick. He hugged Bokuto to sleep, and when he woke up, Bokuto was no longer on the couch with him, he was in the bed. He was mumbling nothings in his sleep, but he had a frown on his face, so Kuroo sat down beside him and started caressing Bokuto’s face and kissed at his temple.

“Shh Bo, it’s only a dream.” Bokuto seemed to respond to that, he grabbed Kuroo’s hand and didn’t let go, so Kuroo laid down beside Bokuto and wrapped his free hand around him. They slept like that all night, and when he woke up, he was still holding a Bokuto who was very late for his first class of the day.

“Shit Bro, it’s late” Kuroo said as soon as he saw the time in the alarm clock (who serve for everything but an actual alarm).

“Hmmm, don’t care. Let me sleep.”

“No, dude. We have to get up, I have a test today.”

“Umm, no.” Bokuto nuzzled his head into Kuroo’s neck. I mean, his test was a few hours later, and the apartment was pretty close to campus. Also, they never skipped class, unless it was strictly necessary. Like cuddling with his boyfriend in the morning.

“Okay.”

Somehow Kuroo made it to his test, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts he’d found somewhere in the room before he ran to the bus station. It was a Friday, and he knew Bokuto would not be available the next day, so he stayed with him in bed for as long as he could. He hadn’t kissed Bokuto lately, he’d seemed sort of absent. All he got was a hug every now and then. Last night’s events and that morning’s were pretty special for him. We didn’t know how to fix whatever was wrong with Bokuto. He knew it was not his fault, he had been a model boyfriend. He even started cooking all of Bokuto’s favourites, and he found himself in a routine that was Bokuto related. The only thing that seemed to not be part of it, was Bokuto.

  
A week after finals Bokuto has an episode when he is alone in his apartment and he end up calling Akaashi to pick him up, he hates being alone, but he’d hate it more if he was with Kuroo when that happened. They called his doctor and he gave them an appointment for that day in the afternoon, so Akaashi and a red-eyed Bokuto walked together for a while waiting for the hour and for Bokuto to calm down.

“Bokuto-san, what happened?”

“I don’t know Akaashi, I really don’t know what triggers it. It just happens all the time.” They had sat down in a bench near the subway station a block from their apartment. Bokuto was covering his face with his hoodie and Akaashi’s arm was over his shoulders. He started sobbing again.

“There must be something on your mind.”

“There are a lot of things on my mind.”

“School?”

“Nah, I’m doing good.”

“Your parents?”

“Not really.”

“Your sister?”

“I don’t think she has anything to do with this.”

“Kuroo-san?”

“ Might be, I don’t know. I mean he seems distant”

“Kuroo-san? Distant?”

“I mean, we haven’t like done anything together lately, we barely talk about other than small talk.”

“Are you sure that’s all on Kuroo-san, though?”

“I can’t say. Maybe it’s all my fault.” He started crying again. “It always is.” Akaashi had learned not to talk to Bokuto when he was like that, it normally was unproductive and he’d end up fighting Akaashi that it was indeed his fault and that he always did something wrong and that Kuroo hated him. So Akaashi only hugged him and Bokuto rested his head in his shoulder while he cried.

  
Kuroo walked to the store when he realised that Bokuto was not on the apartment and he thought he’d surprise him with with some delicious Ramen. Before he moved out of his house, his mother made sure that his son could actually live alone and taught him how to cook all the simple and hard recipes. They were out of ramen though, so he had to go out and cross the park full of kids playing around. It took him three minutes to turn around fuming and go back to his apartment. It wasn’t the kids, he didn’t like them, but he certainly didn’t dislike them; he’d been a pretty awful kid when he was their age, always running around and talking too loud and too highly. What made him leave before even reaching the store was the sight of Akaashi Keiji hugging a really recognisable hooded head in his arms.

  
They took the subway and arrived just in time for the doctor’s appointment. Akaashi stayed out of the room, he didn’t want to get in the way of today’s session. Even when Bokuto seemed reluctant to go inside alone, Akaashi wouldn’t let him drag him in. He waited and waited, it went for hours. He played some games on his phone and texted Wataru (who had accepted being his vice-captain) that he wouldn’t make it to afternoon practice today because he was caught up in an emergency. They’d be alright, he was going to leave soon, together with the rest of the third years, this was his last few weeks in Fukurodani.

Bokuto walked out and called Akaashi in. The doctor explained to him that it would be a good thing to have Bokuto go to a psychiatry hospital that was more like taking a vacation from all the stress at home. He took a look at the pamphlet; it looked nice. It was a big cabin near a lake and a beautiful forest. It was a pretty sight, maybe that was what Bokuto needed, a break from everything that could be triggering his late attacks. He wondered though, why he was called in for this announcement.

“The doctor says that I don’t have to go alone and he suggested Kuroo, but I don’t wanna go to this with him.”

“You probably should at least comment this to him, thought. Talk to him about leaving for a month?”

“You haven’t told him about this, have you, Bokuto?” The doctor spoke and Bokuto flinched, looking guilty.

“No, I don’t know how to. I mean I don’t even think I want him to know.”

“If you’re afraid of how he will respond, I don’t think he’d mind, I mean it worked fine with me.”

“But you don’t know that he will take it okay for sure.”

“That is true, Bokuto. But this could be the root of how you both have been acting. Maybe hiding something as big as this is what keeps you on edge all the time.” The doctor always told Bokuto exactly what he didn’t want to hear. Akaashi was grateful that he wasn’t the only one pushing him to tell Kuroo about all this. He was suspicious that Kuroo was bothered about Bokuto spending all of his free time with Akaashi, but he never said anything, in fear of Bokuto thinking that it bothered Akaashi in any way.

Bokuto nodded and looked down. The doctor kept talking to them about dates and buses, rooms and roommates. What would happen there, the schedule and their free time. He also talked to them about the lack of service and a no communication with the outside world policy. After a bit of convincing, Akaashi accepted and reminded himself to be all ready for next month’s trip. Bokuto seemed happy, and that made him happy. He couldn’t help but worry about Kuroo, though.

  
Bokuto told his mother about his summer plans, she seemed worried that all this was needed, but she was proud that Bokuto was so accepting of all this process. His step father agreed to pay for all the expenses. They were both glad that Bokuto was not going alone, his sister though, was wondering why Kuroo wasn’t going with him to this adventure, but she said nothing. She had caught Bokuto and Kuroo making out in his room a couple of months ago, and then his mother found them kissing in the living room when they thought nobody was in the house. Nobody reacted in any expected way, almost as if they knew about their relationship all along.

Bokuto spent a weekend in his house to avoid Kuroo and think of a good enough excuse to leave for a month. He knew his family was the perfect excuse, but he needed something solid, some place where Kuroo wouldn’t go looking for him. He searched into the corners of his mind for something that was worth leaving his boyfriend alone for a month after being a terrible boyfriend for quite a while now. He was walking through his house when it clicked; he stopped in front of a family photo as the idea formed in his mind. It was a flawless excuse, and kind of true.

  
Monday morning, Bokuto came back to the apartment to a very serious Kuroo. He was sat down in the couch in front of the TV playing some video game which was probably borrowed from Kenma’s giant stash.

“Hi” Bokuto’s voice was low and almost a whisper, but it grabbed Kuroo’s attention anyway.

“Hi.” He was mad, Bokuto just knew. The was he huffed and went back to his video game. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I was just visiting my parents for the weekend.”

“You could have told me, or at least i don’t know, answer my texts.”

“I left my charger here.” Convenient and true, Bokuto thought to himself.

“Okay.”

“Hey, I’ won’t be here next month, I have a family trip.”

“Huh?” Kuroo now paused the game and looked back at Bokuto, his expression was troubled, maybe even a little sad.

“You know how my grandmother was sick? Well she is sicker and we’re going to take care of her because my aunt is going on vacation” It was true, his sister was actually going to spend the whole month of June with their grandmother. His mom and stepfather though, would just go on the weekends, since they had to work for the summer.

“Oh will she be okay?”

“I think so.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

  
Next month came too soon. Kuroo was busy with his part time job in a chemistry lab, it was almost like a full-time job, but at a minimum wage payment. Bokuto was busy with preparations for the trip, between his house and the apartment, most of his time seemed to be spent travelling from one place in Tokyo to another. The last day, Kuroo was working really hard and came home late, to which Bokuto just kissed his temple when he was asleep and took the last subway besides Akaashi, the bus would leave that night. Before getting in and having to turn off his phone, he sent one last text.

**To Kuroo Tetsuro** : See you soon.

The camp was comfortable, he shared his room with three other boys, one his age and two younger ones. Akaashi was assigned another room, a bigger one, with parents and other people who were there to accompany their friends were. It was fun, they did a lot of things other than therapy. One of the girls taught Bokuto how to paint with water colours and he spent the next few days perfecting his new talent. Akaashi was talking to other high school seniors who were struggling with their university applications. There were people who had it worst than Bokuto and others who looked like just came here for some fresh air.

  
Two weeks into the summer, Kuroo was walking with Kenma when they entered a convenience store and saw a head of black hair he had seen a lot through his life. He was excited as his eyes scanned the entire store before noticing that he knew no one else there, no weird hair, no loud laugh, no golden eyes (well a pair, just not the one he was actually looking for). He walked slowly towards Bokuto’s mother.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, Tetsuro-kun. How are you?”

“Fine, I didn’t know you were back” He said and it was almost like a question, if they were back why wasn’t Bokuto home?

“Oh I came back this Sunday. Kari is still with his grandma.”

“And Kotaro?” He always felt weird calling his boyfriend the same as his mother.

“Oh, he is still with Akaashi-kun, didn’t he tell you?” Kuroo’s breath hitched, but he still forced a small smile.

“I guess he forgot to mention it. Well we must get going. It was nice seeing you.”

“You too. Say hello to your mother for me!”

“Will do.” They waved goodbye, he had forgotten why he had entered the store in the beginning.

“Kuroo, are you okay?” Kenma finally spoke, his voice careful, like he was not actually sure he should speak to him. Kuroo didn’t answer, his breathing could be heard from a million miles away, his face was red, and his stomach was flipping in all the wrong ways. Today Kuroo was not jealous, no, he was way past that. Kuroo Tetsuro was boiling with anger, an anger he wasn’t sure he could keep inside of him for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is dumb, i know, i'm sorry. poor kuroo my baby. my baby bokuto is sufferingggggggg, everyone is really. even me. 
> 
> thank you for readiingggg.


	13. When the wrong gets worst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is back from his camp with Akaashi.  
> Kuroo is mad with everyone, really.  
> Akaashi is utterly confused and worried.  
> Kenma thinks his best friend has never been stupider. 
> 
> So, this takes place after the prologue, we've come full circle guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, this chapter might be triggering as fuck. So if anything triggers you you can send me a comment in the last chapters and I'll tell you if that's in it. But I mean Bokuto has a pretty intense panic attack, gets taken to the hospital and it all goes better after it, so I promise it will be worth it. This is basically an spoiler but I don't want it to take you by surprise!

Akaashi had thought it was weird when he saw Kuroo in the club with Kenma the same day that Bokuto and he had come back from the trip. He had personally left Bokuto at the entrance of their apartment complex and he was so excited to see Kuroo, he had really missed him. So, why was Kuroo here alone? It’s not like Bokuto didn’t like going out, in fact he loved it. He couldn’t drink, but he definitely enjoyed being close to drunk Kuroo, who normally was clingier than normal, Akaashi had learned that the hard way (never go into a club’s bathroom unless you can spot BOTH Kuroo and Bokuto). He had finally gotten into Bokuto and he had said that he was going to try to tell him everything, so had he? Had Kuroo actually left after he told him? 

Akaashi started freaking out when Kuroo looked at him in the eye with a sad face than then turned to anger and Kenma had to grab his arm to take him back to the team’s table. Why was Kuroo like that? Nothing made sense in his head, the only thing he could think about was a very sad Bokuto alone in his room. A sad enough Bokuto that wouldn’t call him or text him. But at least he knew that if Bokuto had another attack, he would definitely call him. But he’d wait for Bokuto to reach out to him, they had told him that he should wait for him to open up to any trouble. 

Two days passes and still no sign of Bokuto, or Kuroo for that matter. Akaashi thought that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He took the subway and then a bus, he got down in the one close to the university, the one a block away from the apartment. He’d learned things from the camp as well, he now knew how to control Bokuto’s normal anxiety attacks, some breathing exercises and some questions had to be asked. But nothing prepared him for what he was going to see that afternoon. The door was open, so he walked inside quietly. There was no sign of life in there, but it smelled horrible. He looked for Bokuto in both rooms, in the bathroom but he finally found him in the living room. At first, he wasn’t sure that the bunch of sheets in the couch was a person, but then he heard the sobbing. 

“Bokuto-san?” He whispered and the sobbing stopped for a second, allowing him to speak. 

 “Akaashi?” His voice was rasped, it sounded like he hadn’t drank any water or spoke in days, he’d clearly been crying for too long. Akaashi wondered if he had been crying since he saw Kuroo at the club. The sheets moved a bit and Bokuto’s hand peeked out. He walked closer and crouched to take Bokuto’s hand on his.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Bokuto’s head no poked out and he took a deep breath before he looked him in the eye and started crying again. 

“He…he left.” His voice was cracked, and he had trouble breathing. His gasps, a try to breath normally, were loud and could be heard through all the living room. “I suck, he doesn’t love me, he hates me, Akaashi, he hates me so much.” He covered his face with his hands and cried harder, slowly he made himself into a ball of limbs that made him look small, even smaller than Akaashi. 

“I don’t think he hates you.” Akaashi talked in the calmest quietest way possible, trying to soothe Bokuto with his voice, afraid to touch him, to make him jump. 

“No, no, no. You don’t know anything!” He was now shouting and breathing rapidly and loudly. He sat up and even though he was covered in a bunch of sheets, Akaashi could now see his face. A boney face, red puffy eyes and purple bags under them, all the color had drained off his face. He reminded Akaashi of a mummy movie. It was a sad look on him, he’d never seen his friend like that. He was angry, he could tell, but his eyes looked sad. “He hates me, you didn’t see his face, his eyes, his tears!” He grabbed his hair in fists and started pulling at them angrily. “He walked away from me, he left me all alone. I am the worst boyfriend ever, was…I fucked everything up. I’ve lost him.” Akaashi tried to pull Bokuto’s hands away from his head, but they were too tight. He was trembling, Akaashi had never seen him like that. Bokuto’s body was rocking back and forth slowly while he kept mumbling a mix of “I’m sorry”s and “I’m the worst”. 

“Bokuto” Akaashi tried to touch his hands away but this time they were slapped away as he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

“Leave me alone! I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve anything.” He shut the door behind him and Akaashi stood there, waiting. He could hear Bokuto hitting the wall and the toilet seat, and he heard a metallic sound (most likely the shower curtain). Then he heard a thud and the toilet seat again before hearing coughs. 

“Bokuto-san? Are you okay?” He tried to open the door, when he noticed it wasn’t locked he pushed it gently to see Bokuto sitting on the ground beside the toilet, arms around it, his body was trembling and he was crying. He kept mumbling things and his body was rocking back and forth like in the couch. Akaashi was starting to freak out a tini tiny bit. “That’s it, I’m calling Kuroo-san.” Bokuto didn’t even seem to listen to him, he just kept breathing hard. 

Akaashi heard the tone after he dialled Kuroo’s number. 

“Hello?” Kuroo’s voice could be heard from the other line, raspy.

“Umm, Kuroo-san?”

“What the fuck do you want?” Word after word, he sounded angrier. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…Bokuto-san is-“ 

“I don’t give two fucks about Bokuto!” Akaashi was interrupted by an angry shout and then he hung up. But his attention went back to Bokuto, who was now banging his head on the wall and scratching his rich arm with intensity, it was red already.”

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi rushed to stop Bokuto’s banging head, and just like a doll, when he pushed on it lightly, it stopped and Bokuto’s eyes closed. When Akaashi tried to stop Bokuto’s hand from scratching his arm, though, he was slapped and Bokuto started shouting, but his voice lowered and stopped at a slow whispering of bad thoughts. 

Akaashi was full on freaking out when he notices the blood on Bokuto’s arm, no camp doctor could’ve prepared him for this. So he called the only person his mind could think of. 

 

A couple minutes later, Bokuto’s parents and sister were coming through the door beside a paramedic. They took Bokuto and strapped him into a hospital bed and took him in an ambulance. Akaashi was sitting beside Kari in the passenger seat when he realised what was happening. As soon as they reached the hospital, Kari went straight to the waiting room where Bokuto’s parents were and Akaashi, now calmed, decided he would call Kenma, since Kuroo seemed pretty upset for some reason. So he dialled the number and waited for the other line to answer. 

“Akaashi?”

“Oh, Kozume-san. Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Hey, so…umm, Kuroo wouldn’t let me speak a while ago. And well, I am right now in the hospital, Bokuto-san was brought in.” 

“What? Is he alright?” 

“Well, it’s a long story.”

So Akaashi took his time and told Kenma everything. Not leaving a single detail out, he knew that Kenma had heard Kuroo’s side of every story. He told him about that night at training camp when he found Bokuto crying the first time, and about his diagnosis, about the second diagnosis and the panic attacks, about Bokuto’s fear of Kuroo leaving him because of it all, about the summer camp and Bokuto’s meds, he finished with today’s attack, he left some details about the scene out. He heard Kenma sigh through the phone and then a quiet “you are a stupid asshole.” 

“Kuroo left because he thought Bokuto was cheating on him with you” 

“What? That’s crazy.” 

“Kuroo go away, let me talk…sorry, so yeah. I’ll tell him, don’t worry. We’ll be there.”  

“Thank you, Kozume-san.”

“Goodbye, Akaashi.”

He hung up and went to the waiting room, where Kari was waiting. Her parents inside the room along Bokuto and the doctors. 

 

“It’s not your fault, really. But you are an idiot.” Kenma’s voice was harsh and Kuroo flinched a little. 

“What’s going on? What did that idiot Akaashi want?” 

“He wanted me to tell you that Bokuto is in the hospital.”

“W-what?” Kuroo’s entire facial expression changed, he sat down on Kenma’s bed looking at his feet. “Is that why he called me? Oh god, I hung up on him. Is Bokuto alright?”  

“Yeah, and he is not cheating on you, obviously.” 

“What do you mean obviously? You were in this just as I was!” 

“Shut up, the important this is that we are going to see him. You have so much to listen to.” 

“Ok.” He kept quiet for a few seconds as he stared at Kenma, so he knew it was his turn to speak.

“Bokuto is sick.” 

“Sick? What? Oh my god I knew those weren’t vitamins, is he okay?” 

“He will be, I mean he has a mental illness. He is basically depressed and really anxious, Akaashi knows the exact names, you can ask him for an explanation once you give him one yourself, alongside with an apology.” Kenma was always the responsible one of the two, always putting up with Kuroo’s troubles. Kuroo nodded and he continued. “So he’s been having anxiety and panic attacks, so he goes to the doctor every week and Akaashi takes him, because he shouldn’t be left alone for too long, something to do with his medicines. They left on a psychiatric leave, or something like a camp last month, Akaashi wanted Bokuto to ask you to go with him, but he was apparently afraid you would leave him when you knew about all this.”  

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“I know, Akaashi thinks the same. But anyway, they left together and Akaashi was supposed to know how to calm Bokuto down, but apparently he was freaking out more than normal, he says there was screaming and crying and blood…”

“Oh god…Bo.” Kuroo’s pained expression told Kenma that he didn’t need to explain any further. “I’m so stupid.” 

“It’s not your fault, Kuroo. You couldn’t have known.” 

“But I could’ve Ken! I should’ve known! He had been nervous and anxious all along, he’d avoid me. He’d avoid me kissing him or sleeping with me. He took pills every night, religiously at the same time. I should’ve pressed further on the subject.” Kuroo’s head was now resting on his hands.

“He wouldn’t have told you anyway if he didn’t want you to know, Kuroo. It really is not your fault. But stop sulking, we have a long way to go.” 

They both got up and walked our of Kenma’s house. They walked towards the subway station in silence; Kenma was normally quiet and Kuroo was thinking, Kenma could see it in his face. He was also fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and a bracelet in his hand, one Bokuto had given him for his last birthday “It was two gifts, but the other I can’t show you” he’d say and Kenma had shoved a pillow in his face when Kuroo said “or can I?” and slowly pulled his shorts up his thighs. He didn’t look like it, but he knew that Kuroo was worried and on the verge of tears. Even if it wasn’t his fault, he’d feel guilty, because he had known Bokuto all his life, and he hadn’t noticed. But Akaashi had, and that still resented him a little bit. 

  

They arrived to the hospital and in no time they were besides Akaashi, Kuroo mumbling an apology and Akaashi accepting. He then proceeded to explain to Kuroo about Bokuto’s condition. Kuroo listened carefully to every word that came out of Akaashi’s lips and nodded accordingly. He wanted to know everything, every single thing he didn’t know about Bokuto’s life. He knew so much, but at the same time, he knew so little. And when Kari and her parents came out of the room announcing them that they could come in, Kuroo was the first to stand up.  

He walked slowly and questioning. He stopped at the door to take in the view; Bokuto was lying down, a bandage in his head and right arm. And IV was connected to his left hand, Akaashi had told him that they had to give Bokuto some medicine to calm him down. He seemed sleepy and when their eyes met, Kuroo had to restrain himself to jump on bed with him, instead he walked besides the bed and took Bokuto’s hand in his. 

“I’m so sorry, Kou. I’m an idiot.” Tears came down Kuroo’s cheeks and Bokuto’s free hand cleaned them up. A drowsy smile on his lips.

“I am the biggest idiot, Tetsu. You are so pretty.” His voice drunk in drugs and Bokuto’s hand was now at the nape of Kuroo’s head pulling him in. Kuroo rested his head carefully in the space of Bokuto’s neck. 

“No, I should’ve known, Kou. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I love you.” 

“Hmmm, Akaashi wanted me to tell you all along. Ever since he found out and I was afraid. I’m sorry, I was really afraid to lose you.” He was nuzzling Kuroo’s hair and they were now both shedding tears and sobbing. 

“You could never lose me, bro.”

“I love you.” Kuroo pulled his head up and locked their lips together. “I’m glad you know now.” 

“I’m glad I know too. Now you don’t have to be with Akaashi everywhere” Bokuto giggled at that comment.

“He told me that you thought I was banging him”

“Well it sure looked like it”

“I would never look at anyone like I look at you, stupid.” Bokuto was now blushing bright red and Kuroo was sure his face looked just the same. 

“I was so worried, Kou.” Kuroo kissed Bokuto again. “I will make it up to you” He kissed Bokuto’s bandaged arm and then went back to kissing his temple and mouth again. 

“Okay, love birds. Bokuto should rest.” Kari’s voice came from the door of the room and Bokuto whined. 

“Get some rest, bro.” Kuroo left one last peck on Bokuto’s lips and left the room wearing his first smile in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. I am updating as I write them so I don't know when the other two are going to come out, but I am writing everyday! 
> 
> This ended up really fluffy.


	14. Crime and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER. So this is basically make up sex, yeah. 3750 words of pure porn, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend who helped me write the bondage scenes because I had no idea what bondage was about and stuff, but after long research and help we did it!

As soon as Bokuto got released from the hospital, Kuroo took him back to the apartment which was now clean and perfectly arranged. He grabbed Bokuto’s hand and pulled him into the room. Bokuto could see that the broken portrait had been fixed and was sitting on the bedside table like if nothing had happened. Maybe they could forget all of their previous mistakes, now that Kuroo knew everything and hadn’t ran way, Bokuto was not afraid of anything anymore. Kuroo put both his hands along the sides of Bokuto’s face and before Bokuto could kiss him, Kuroo put a finger on his mouth and moved his head side to side. 

“Bro, remember when I told you I would make it up to you?” Kuroo’s finger lined Bokuto’s lips and his breath hitched. 

“Oh come on, just kiss me already.” Bokuto was whining and desperate now, which only made Kuroo get more exited for what was to come. 

“Nah-ah, you are going to be a good boy and I will take care of you.” Kuroo started caressing Bokuto’s face, pushing his ungelled bangs out of his face. It had been way too long since he felt like this; calm and loved, at peace in his own house, the first time in months when this apartment felt like home. It wasn’t home without Bokuto.

“A-a a good boy?” Bokuto stuttered, not quite knowing where this was going, but enjoying it anyway. But by the look in Kuroo’s eyes, he knew he was in for a ride.

“Yes, a good boy. Aren’t you?” Kuroo could feel the excitement boiling in his blood and all over his body, it had been a while since he had last touched Bokuto and he had studied way too much not to try this right now. Just the thought of having Bokuto all for himself in ways he never had, made his blood go down past his abdomen, that place where he already felt like a fire was starting to burn. 

“Oh my god. I mean…yeah I guess.” Bokuto saw Kuroo’s eyes filled with want and desperation, but the rest of his body made him believe that he was calm, way calmer than Bokuto’s trembling body was.

“Good boy, but first we need to have a safe word” Kuroo’s hands left Bokuto’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Safe word?”

“Really Bo, it is your biggest fetish and you didn’t even make your research” Bokuto’s eyes went from confused to understanding to surprise, his mouth opened and closed a couple times before he spoke again. The action made Kuroo chuckle. 

“Oh..OH. Okay, okay. WAIT, you did?” Kuroo was about to tell the story, but he realised that it was a tale for another time, it was definitely not the time to tell Bokuto he had gone to a bondage class with Kenma. 

“Uuuh long story. Lets get to it, tell me a word you would never say during sex.” 

“Hmmmm… Kari.” Bokuto said with a smile that definitely didn’t match Kuroo’s expression of total disgust.

“OOH.MY.GOD, babe no.” 

“Okay okay, uuuuuuh potato.”

“Potat.. okay, whatever. Now we shouldn’t be doing this like this. I mean, we’ve never talked about it before. So…tell me. Are you okay with restrains? Like ropes, cuffs and blindfolds??” Kuroo asked while he walked to the bedside table and grabbed a piece of cloth from the first drawer.

“You’re turning me on, bro. Like, of course!!” Bokuto hands were at the sides of his head grabbing at his hair gently. 

“Perfect” he smirked and walked back to his boyfriend slowly. “Now, in case theres something you don’t like you have to tell me and if I’m taking you too far say potato. Okay? In that moment everything stops, no questions asked” Kuroo repeated the words of the teacher, the ones that were burning in his notebook right now, and he’d be damned if someone else read those last pages. 

“Yeah fine, Tetsu. You are so prepared, I’m really proud” His hands tried to grab at Kuroo’s sides.

“Of course. Everything for my good boy.” He said as he pushed Bokuto’s hands away, his face was wearing a pout but as soon as Kuroo spoke again, the pout completely disappeared. “So the act begins. I will need you to take all your clothes off.”

“All of them?” Bokuto asked even though he was already picking at the buttons on his shirt. 

“Don’t question your master” Kuroo snapped, Bokuto flinched, but not exactly from fear, it was more of an unexplainable excitement. He never knew Kuroo could look so erotic doing absolutely nothing but commanding him. When Bokuto didn’t move, Kuroo spoke again, louder this time. “I wont repeat myself again Koutaro. I said take ALL your clothes off.”

“Yes, master” Kuroo stood at the edge of the bed while Bokuto started undressing. He licked his lips when Bokuto was completely naked. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, with his back to his chest

“Close your eyes, Bo.” Bokuto complied and Kuroo tied the blindfold, when it was secured, Kuroo started to trace Bokuto’s body with light touches. A small moan left Bokuto’s mouth and Kuroo’s hands disappeared. He heard his voice from the back of the room. “I need you to wait there for a little babe. You best don’t move.”

Bokuto was left alone in the middle of the room completely naked and aroused, he wanted to run to Kuroo and kiss him to death, but he also didn't want to disappoint his master, if he made Kuroo stop this act, he would hate himself for the rest of his life. He heard steps coming back and closer to him.

“Good boy, now tell me if it is too tight okay?” Bokuto nodded and Kuroo took his hands as he started tying them together. Bokuto wanted to see everything that was happening, even if he could feel and heard everything Kuroo was doing but he couldn’t, a part of him didn’t even wanted to take the blindfold off.

“Now lie on your back” Kuroo guided him to the bed. When he was in place, he tied the rest of the rope in the head of the bed. Bokuto tried to move his hands but he noticed he couldn’t as a new wave of excitement invaded his body. 

“How are you feeling, babe? Is it too tight?” Kuroo whispered in his ear before he started mouthing and nibbling, finding a new sweet spot Bokuto didn’t know he had. 

“No…no, its alright” Bokuto said between hitched breaths a little gasps. 

“You've been a very good boy ’till now. And you know, good boys get rewards.” Kuroo’s hands ghosted over his cock and stopped to be placed on both his thighs. “But first we’re going to do something fun. It’s a little game called you can’t cum before your master. I’m sure you understand don't you Koutaro?” He started running his hands up and down Bokuto’s legs slowly, almost teasing. Kuroo’s voice was so deep and filled with lust that Bokuto felt a shiver run through his whole body and it kept adding heat to all the right places.

“Y-yes…. master.” Bokuto’s head nodded fast when Kuroo’s hands were closer now to his length again.

“Such a smart boy, and so beautiful. If only you could see yourself right now, obedient and all ready for me.” Kuroo’s hands kept caressing Bokuto from the waist down. 

Bokuto didn't think he had a praise kink, but he could not deny it when a moan came out of his mouth only from how Kuroo’s words sounded in his head. He heard Kuroo stand up and walking around the bed, occasionally caressing his chest and thighs, but never where he needed it the most. He was 200 percent hard now.

“So babe, stop squirming and open you legs for your master. And don’t forget the rule.” 

When Bokuto opened his legs he felt so powerless and he loved every second of it. But he suddenly felt shy and that was new for them; he had never been in a situation where he couldn’t do anything but feel Kuroo. He suddenly felt his boyfriend’s weight sink in between his legs and Kuroo’s hands started moving from his feet to his thighs so slowly he was right down teasing.

“Koutaro, you are already dripping wet…Can you handle it?” Kuroo purred and finally grabbed his dick and started pumping him slowly.

“A-ah ye-i don't know”

“Don’t disappoint your master, owl boy” Kuroo’s voice was suddenly so serious and even a little angry. Bokuto though he was going to burst any time now, he had never been so turned on before in his life. When he told Kuroo months ago that this was his biggest sexual fantasy, he hadn’t even been sure what it implied, but he was more than glad to have said it. 

“I’ll try my best” He gulped loudly and Kuroo could see his Adam’s apple bobbing until he caught it in his mouth, leaving open mouth kissed all over Bokuto’s neck and collarbones.

“Good” Kuroo kept teasing Bokuto’s erection when suddenly could feel fingers near his ass. The hand on his dick disappeared and he heard the sound of Kuroo’s hand against the sheets, right after that it was a bottle’s cap and he felt cold lub falling over his hole. As soon as he registered it all, Kuroo had already one finger all the way in. and his breath hitched alongside with a moan. 

“This turns me on as much as it turns you on babe, but I’m not quite there yet.” Kuroo started putting another finger in slowly, pushing it in more with every thrust of his hand as he pumped Bokuto’s erection once again. “So keep being a good boy for me, okay?” 

“B-but its too much” Kuroo was about to stop, afraid that he was pushing Bokuto too hard, but then he heard a moan come from his mouth, and he jerked his hips down to meet Kuroo’s fingers, so he kept going.

Kuroo let go of his dick and started looking for Bokuto’s prostate. His boyfriend was now a mess of whimpers and cries, but when he finally found Bokuto’s G-spot, his back arched away from the bed and he let out a loud and breathy moan, louder than he had ever screamed. Kuroo could feel his dick twitch inside of his pants, that were uncomfortably tight around his erection now.  

“Good..” Kuroo said almost to himself. “Until I think that you are ready for me I’ll stop. And remember the rule” Kuroo put a third finger in and started fingering Bokuto mercilessly, hitting Bokuto’s prostate almost every single time. Bokuto couldn't recognise himself, he was being so loud, panting for air, pulling on his restrains and only being able to imagine Kuroo’s aroused face. He never thought he could imagine such an erotic Kuroo, almost coming from the sight on his imagination. 

“Ahh-ah master please! I-I can’t Im I-i’m.” Crying louder than ever and jerking both up and down strong and fast; fucking into Kuroo’s hand and trying to push his fingers inside of himself at the same time. He was ready to come all over Kuroo’s hand, completely ignoring their little game, almost not caring but Kuroo stopped all of a sudden and Bokuto felt the orgasm slowly fade away. His body was so sensitive and couldn’t stop trembling, but his hips stopped jerking. 

“Good job. I didn't think you'd manage but well, apparently the punishment will be set for some other time.” Kuroo said as his fingers were dragged out of Bokuto and he checked on Bokuto’s wrists, they were a little red but not bruised. Then he sit straight and got closer to Bokuto’s entrance aligning himself, grabbing his boyfriend’s thighs and leaving butterfly kisses all over them as he lifted his hips up a little bit to make his movements easier.

“Now you’ll make me feel good, babe. I’ll fuck you so slow I will drag your orgasm out so slowly.”  

“I - I”

And then Kuroo was pushing in at an extremely slow pace, Bokuto pulled his arms so hard and moaned louder. Kuroo was suddenly distracted by the movement, he was almost halfway in and it tool him all of his willpower to not thrust inside in one movement. Bokuto looked so good like this, all sweaty and turned on, panting and red faced, arms tense and muscles showing; Kuroo was not sure the bedhead would last. 

“You feel so good, you are so good to me. You’re the only one for me, babe.” Kuroo moaned as he kept entering Bokuto, even slower than last time. This was supposed to bother Bokuto, but he was pretty sure that he was suffering more than his boyfriend. It tool all of his willpower not to move faster. His breathing strong and rasped.  

Bokuto couldn’t speak anymore, he felt his legs having little spasms and could not control them at all. He had lost all control of his limbs as his hips tried to move to get Kuroo all the way in. When he felt himself completely filled but Kuroo wasn’t moving, he thought he would have a moment to rest. But when he thought he was getting his shit together, Kuroo started pulling out and then in, his hips making a wave like motion so slow and so good with a little force and the end so he could hit his good spot and the end of every thrust. Suddenly Bokuto’s mind went blank and before he knew it, he was coming all over Kuroo’s clothed chest. In the split of a second, Kuroo stopped all movements before he pulled out painfully slow (painfuller for Kuroo than Bokuto, he was mentally cursing himself for making up such rule). 

“Oh, Booo. You were doing so good, but you failed.” Kuroo’s voice sounded strangled and raspy, Bokuto could feel lust in it, even if he was trying to project disappointment. “I thought you’d be a good boy until the end, but you’ve been naughty, breaking the rules and all.” Kuroo’s fingers were lightly caressing Bokuto’s now limp dick as he flinched from overstimulation. “So, so…such a bad boy, Koutaro. Such a bad boy for your master. I thought you wanted to make me happy.” Bokuto could hear the pout on Kuroo’s face as his hands grabbed his cock completely and started moving slowly, it was almost painful. 

“I-I-I’m sorry, ma..master.” 

“Yeah, you should be” Kuroo groaned as his hand started moving faster. “The rules are there for a reason. And bad boys get punished.” 

All kinds of ideas popped into Kuroo’s mind, but he had already thought of something for this moment, a punishment that Bokuto would also enjoy, but would make him suffer sweetly. So Kuroo stood on his knees as he untied Bokuto’s hands from the head of the bed and guided him to the corner of the room. 

“Wha-what? It it over?” His voice sounded tired and breathless and it only reminded Kuroo about his still hard dick on his stomach. 

“No, Koutaro. You have been such a bad boy and now I am going to punish you.” He told him as he tied the rope to the door of the closet. 

“Are you going to spank me, master?” Bokuto grinned and Kuroo almost laughed about his excitement, maybe he could’ve gone with one of those cliché punishments he was taught in class.

“No, Bo. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Kuroo whispered as he touched Bokuto’s butt and when he leaned into the touch, Kuroo started walking back towards the bed and lied down. 

“So, what’s going on?” Bokuto tried to follow Kuroo but when the restrains pulled him back he realised that he had been tied. He tried sitting down on the ground. “Where are you?”

“Oh, sweet little Kou. Always so innocent.” Kuroo started touching his own thighs and his breath hitched when he reached the sensitive parts on his inner thigh. He noticed Bokuto starting to sit down. “Hey! Don’t sit. You’re being punished and you will wait for me to get rid of this boner before I can actually give you a punishment suitable for your fault.”

“Hey! Let me help!” Bokuto whined when he heard Kuroo moaning. 

“Why are you screaming at your—aahh-ma-master? Be a good little boy and stay quiet now, will you?” Bokuto could only hear Kuroo’s moans and hard breaths. He could only imagine his boyfriend jerking off in the bed and even though his orgasm had only just left him, he could feel a warm feeling in his stomach. His imagination could do wonders. 

Kuroo on the other hand, tried to be louder than normal, he wanted Bokuto to stand there and only listen to him moan, and even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, the fact that this was happening turned him on way too much. He started running his hand up and down his erection, picking up a steady rhythm. He moaned and cried more than he needed to, his breathing was real though, and it was erratic. He opened his eyes, and when he saw Bokuto; eyes covered, arms tensed, trying to untie themselves, and a noticeable boner coming to shape, he came loudly. 

He stood up and cleaned himself, clothed himself and went back to the closet, looking for a small box. He took something from inside it and then walked towards Bokuto. He untied his blindfold and saw Bokuto closing and open his eyes a couple times, adjusting to the light. It was the cutest sight and he had to restrain himself not to kiss him. 

“Okay, Bo. Here’s the deal.” Kuroo took the small white artefact and put it in front of Bokuto’s eyes. “This little friend here is called an egg. You’ve heard about it haven’t you?” Bokuto nodded, eyes wide. “Well, if you click here” he clicked a small button and the egg started vibrating slowly. “It vibrates.” He clicked the button again and it stopped. “I’m going to fill this with lubricant, put it inside your ass, and you are going to get changed. Okay?” 

“Ye-yes, master.” Bokuto looked way too excited to do this than Kuroo had thought. So Kuroo grabbed the bottle of lub and poured a good amount into the egg in his hand. He started fingering Bokuto and when he was ready, he clicked the button and put the vibrating egg into Bokuto’s hole. He stood up and untied the rope, freeing Bokuto.

“Oh, and if you make a sound, you don’t even wanna know what will wait for you when we come back.” 

“Come back?” 

“Yeah, I feel like coffee.” Kuroo walked out of the room leaving a very excited and afraid Bokuto behind. He mostly walked out of the room to take a breather, something had possessed him. If someone had told Kuroo once that he would stop having sex with his boyfriend only because he came before him, or that he would take his boyfriend out with a fucking vibrator up his butt, he would probably have laughed. But it was happening, and Bokuto was enjoying this, and Kuroo was enjoying this, and he was so glad that they had made up.  

When Bokuto walked out of the room, completely dressed, there were sweat drops on his forehead, his legs were trembling and his hands were made up into fists. Bokuto’s expression though, seemed sure of what he was doing, but still, Kuroo didn’t have the heart not to ask. So he walked over him and whispered into his ear, as if he didn’t want anyone else to listen. 

“Hey, umm, out of character, but…are you sure about this?” 

“I just don’t have to make a sound, right?” Kuroo nodded and Bokuto smiled. “Then that’s alright. I mean, the coffee shop is near by.” Kuroo kissed his cheek and took his hand in his. 

“Okay then. Be a good boy. It’s not like I enjoy punishing you…too much.” Bokuto started giggling but Kuroo glared at him, and he understood, the act was back on. 

The walk to the coffee shop didn’t go fast for Bokuto, actually it was the longest walk he had ever taken, even walking to the station felt closer, walking to his house would’ve been closer than this in a normal situation. And it all got worse, because by the time they arrived to the coffee shop, he felt like his dick was about to burst, and the line to get coffee was longer than ever. And Kuroo ordered the one coffee that took longer to prepare. Before Kuroo took his coffee though, Bokuto let go of all his willpower and ran up to the bathroom. Not a second had passed when Kuroo walked through the door he had just closed, and locked it. 

“I-I-I” 

“Oh, what the fuck.” Kuroo pushed Bokuto into a stall and put his pants down along with his briefs. His hands went directly to his ass and took the vibrating egg from there. Bokuto sighed a deep breath. But before he could breath again Kuroo had already pinned him into the wall and grabbed his right leg so he could align himself up to his entrance. 

“Te-tesu, we’re in…”

“I don’t care” Kuroo growled and that was all it took for Bokuto to put his forehead against his and closed his eyes in acceptance. He pushed into Bokuto slowly. “You’ve been so good Bo, I love you so much.” Bokuto let out a strangled moan. All Bokuto could think about was how strong Kuroo was, he was literally holding him up against the wall as he fucked him senselessly. 

Both of them tried not to make noise, but when Kuroo stated pumping Bokuto’s erection, he could not restrain his voice anymore. So Kuroo kissed him and swallowed all of Bokuto’s moans. And when Bokuto came, Kuroo jerked his orgasm for him and when he came, Bokuto’s hips rode his own orgasm for him. He hold Bokuto for a while there, against the cold tiles that felt warm against their bodies. He hold him so tight that it seemed he never wanted to let him go, and he didn’t. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I really enjoyed writing this story, you know? I might rewrite it and make it more enjoyable. But that's something for later in my life. 
> 
> Also, I am starting a Bokuaka AU. So if you'd like to keep reading my stuff, I'll be uploading that as soon as I finish it :)
> 
> AAALSOO and more importantly. Don't be like this kids, never introduce bondage into your sexual relationships without talking about it with your partners, talk about limits and safewords and what you like and don't like. Also never introduce anything without a plug into your butt, because it can get lost in there. Be good and you need to have a really really trusting relationship for this. So I think that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it bye.  
> 


End file.
